


Unknown Subjects

by hey_it_could_be_worse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Multi, Temporary Character Death, The wendigos are a gang in this, also emily hannah and ashely being nerdy science buds, and some CSI as well, but not really, chrisxtechnology, its got dialogue as good as the game, jess and beth are the greatest gal pals and BFFS ever, josh makes jokes about his job which freaks the others out, matt and mike talking about guns, the tru otp, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_it_could_be_worse/pseuds/hey_it_could_be_worse
Summary: The BAU/CSI team is the best, and highest functioning crime solving group to be around for a while. When a case comes their way they know what to do. Too bad they just lost there Unit Chief to retirement. Now a new agent is brought in SSA Samantha Giddings. The team will have to learn how to deal with the new member, while staying on top of their game.





	1. Chapter 1

Beth steps out of the black SUV, and slams the door shut after her. She walks towards the worn reddish brick house with rusty chain link fencing. The grass is dead and weeds over populate the yard. The evergreen bushes have overgrown and block the front window. She glances at the officer keeping the crowd back and flashes her badge. He nods, giving her clearance, she then ducks under the tape. The walkway is cracked and uneven. The weeds jut out into the walkway, it’s almost as if Beth is moving through a jungle. The railing on the entrance is painted white, and the paint is chipping and rusting. 

She waltzes into the doorway and gags: the smell never gets old. She examines the room. The carpet is a cream color, but is littered with stains and could use a good scrubbing. The walls are floor to ceiling in an old fifties wallpaper. There is one green lawn chair and a tiny box TV set up on the floor, other than that the living room is bare. 

Beth sees Hannah crouched down documenting a blood stain and mapping the bullet’s path. She is dressed in her white coveralls, blue booties with gloves that match, and purple face mask. 

“What are you doing Han?” Beth asks walking over. Hannah turns to her, she smiles at her twin and twists back to the evidence. 

“Documenting the bloodstain and trying to determine the trajectory path.” Hannah explains her voice slightly muffled by her mask. The CSI team took wearing their gear very seriously: Beth could understand why. Hannah stands and indicates with her head for Beth to follow her to the window. 

“If you look at the window, you can see that the glass is perforated in such a way that indicates the bullet came from outside.” Hannah says leading Beth to the window. The window leads to the side of the house, there is a narrow cement walkway, that leads to the back. The window has to be roughly five feet off the ground and gives a good angle to see into the barren room. 

Beth can see the way the glass broke; the sharp edges and shards on the inside of the window. She then meets Hannah’s eyes and Hannah points back to where they were once standing. Hannah begins to move back that way.

“And it then entered the victim here-” Hannah stops as she points at the bloodstain.

“Where are your booties?” Hannah asks her finger moving from pointing at the bloodstain to Beth’s boots on the cream carpet. Beth drops her eyes to her uncovered feet. 

“I didn’t put any on.” Beth says pointing back to the bloodstain. Hannah meets her eyes and pulls her face mask down.  

“Why not?” Hannah asks. Beth sighs and turns from her sister and follows the blood trail with her eyes. 

“He didn’t die here.” Beth says and Hannah shakes her head.

“Nope, he either moved or was moved over there, we’re not sure which yet. But it was either an army crawl motion or being dragged along the ground. You can tell by the way the blood pattern is. The doors don’t have any working locks, so if the unsub did come in, it’s wouldn’t have been hard.” Beth nods and follows the trail to her brother. He is crouched over the body, and he is checking it out as best he can before he moves it to his van. The body is the middle of the empty dining room.  

“What’s his problem?” Beth asks and Josh snorts. 

“Well besides being dead, he has a bullet wound in his lower abdomen, and severe trauma around his neck and head.” Josh says without turning around. He opens the victims mouth and sighs.

“Got any ID?” Beth asks and Josh shakes his head.

“No. I was gonna use his teeth imprints but seems whoever did the dirty work thought ahead. We’ll have to go off fingerprints.”

“Who’s the house registered to?” Beth asks and Josh shakes his head.

“It was supposed to be abandoned.” Josh states. Beth nods and glances over the guy. He’s gotta be about 30, with hair that is slightly graying and a five o’clock shadow. He’s white and his blue eyes have hazed over. Beth can see bruising along his neck and bleeding from his scalp. 

“Got a time of death?” Beth asks and Josh tilts his head to the left.

“I can’t give you a definite answer, but due to rigor and the smell I’d say 24 to 72 hours. He was found this morning by the new homeowner, guy bought the house to fix it up. As for cause of death can’t say yet, not till I open him up.” Josh says spinning on his toes. He stares at Beth’s feet for a second.  

“You have no booties on.” Josh says and Beth releases a breath.

“I know.”

“Emily is gonna kill you.” Josh says meeting his younger sister’s eyes.

“I doubt that. Where is CSI Tightass anyways?” Beth asks and Josh tilts his head to the back of the house.

“Thata way. Just follow the footprints” He responds spinning to face the body again, his suit making a crunching noise as he does so.

“Right.” She says heading towards the back. She runs into Matt who is snapping pictures of the two sets of bloody footprints; one that trails out of the house and heads towards the back, the other who deviates to the bedroom. 

“What've you got Matt?” Beth asks and Matt glances at her. The corner of his eyes crinkle indicating the smile beneath his mask. 

“Bloody footprints. They lead from our stiff and out to the garage. They also head to the bedroom, we have yet to determine if it was one killer or two. We also can’t confirm who’s blood this is. Though we do assume it is the vic's.” He explains bringing the camera back to his eye to continue taking pictures. Beth nods, the kitchen is also empty and Beth assumes the bedroom is in the same state.  

“I’m assuming Em is at the garage?” She asks and he nods.

“Ash too.” He states pulling the camera away from his eye.

“You’re bootieless.” He states.

“Yeah, I noticed.” She says walking out the door. She sees Ashley dusting for prints on the handle. 

“Hey Ash.” Beth calls and gets a grunt in response. Beth shakes her head, the science geeks got so into their craft, and sometimes it was almost impossible to get a response out of them. 

“What’cha got?” Beth asks bending down to be eye level with the handle and Ash. Ash looks at her.

“I got your breath all over my evidence.” Ash says and Beth looks at her.

“I don’t even have to look down to know you don’t have booties on.”

“You know me so well Ash.” Beth says raising to her full height. 

“Em’s inside. She’s looking over things that may be out of place.” Ash says. Beth looks at her and Ash nods her head to the front of the garage.

“The whole house is practically empty what could possibly be in the garage.” Beth says and Ash shrugs

“Beats me, but the big door was open when we got here.” Ash explains as Beth heads to find Emily. When Beth enters the big door Emily is snapping pictures of the scene.

“CSI Davis.” Beth greets and Emily cracks her neck and turns to face Beth.

“SSA Washington. I see that you are underdressed. Unsurprising.” Emily replies and gives her a tight lipped smile.

“Come on Em, you and I both know those blue booties and rain gear don’t really capture my essence.” Beth jokes and Emily nods her head.

“Yes, right, your  _ essence _ . Which is now all over my crime scene.” Emily mutters turning back to continue taking pictures.  

“Did you hear Jack’s officially out?” Beth asks and Emily drops her head.

“Of course I know SSA Fiddler is out. I knew before any of you did, and I was left wondering who would help me lead you idiots.” Emily grunts and Beth snorts.

“I’m senior SSA now, and I had no idea that Jack was retiring till now.” Beth remarks and Emily nods.

“It’s crazy Beth, how being head of your department gives you so much power.” Emily snarks and it cuts Beth a little, who laughs bitterly.

“But, I’m almost sure you’re just bitter because it’s not you becoming the new unit chief, right?” Emily asks and Beth shrugs. 

“I’m not bitter Em, but to me it sounds as if you’re a little worried.” Beth enjoys bothering her fellow team members.

“Yes, Beth I am worried.” Emily turns to face her and lets her camera dangle around her neck.

“I’m worried that instead of upgrading you to unit chief they made you senior SSA, and now they are gonna stick me with some alpha male who tries to control my people. Instead of seeing, that even if we are a team, I don’t take orders from him.” Emily snaps and Beth smiles sadly.

“I’m too reckless for them. They don’t see me as responsible enough to lead a team.” 

“Yeah, well, I still wish it was you. I can’t say I blame them though. I still remember almost losing my medical examiner and lead lab tech due them being just being related to you.” Emily says and Beth looks down.

“You anger one serial killer. Next thing you know they take your brother and twin sister hostage.” Beth mutters and shrugs, Emily can see the pain that still lingers in her eyes. Emily licks her lips and knows she has to defuse the guilt Beth carried with her. 

“Nevermind, I’ll take the alpha male dick head instead.” Emily says and Beth lets out a laugh. 

“You know all that alpha male stuff is B.S, right? The alpha, beta, and omega stuff is derived from wolves, but alpha wolves don’t exist. The guy who came up with the term is the same guy who debunked it, he realized the leader wolf wasn’t the alpha, but in fact was just the parents.” Beth explains and Emily walks forward. She stops right in front of Beth.

“Thanks for the zoology lesson.” Emily comments and walks past Beth then stops. 

“One more thing SSA Washington, next time you enter one of my crime scenes, you will wear protection.” Beth opens her mouth and Emily puts her finger up, stepping right into Beth’s face.

“I know, I know. The rain gear isn’t your style. To be honest it isn’t any of ours, but we still wear it. So you will wear some god damn booties and gloves at the least, and if you don’t. Then I will have you forcibly removed from  _ my  _ crime scene.” Emily says keeping eye contact, both girls keep the staring contest up till, Beth breaks and glances down. Emily backs away and heads to the house, probably to check back with her team. Beth rubs her chin and sighs.

She seen all she’s needed for now, her and the team will get the full rundown later when they return. God knows how long the science nerds will take at the scene. She walks up the driveway and ducks under the tape and avoids the cameras like the plague. She can’t have cameras shoved in her face right now, not with the little info she knows.

* * *

 

Jess spins the pencil between her fingers as Mike sits at his desk across from hers and Chris sits on Beth’s empty desk. They watch as Section Chief Barnes shakes hand with the blonde woman. 

“So Blondie is our new unit chief?” Mike asks and Jess nods.

“Yeah, that’s her.” Jess replies and glances at Mike as he snags a Twizzler from Chris.

“Well, damn. She’s hot.” Mike says and Jess rolls her eyes.

“Shut up Micheal.” Jess orders and Mike sighs.

“What it’s true, right Chris?” Mike asks and Chris glances between the two and sighs.

“I mean, uh- yeah, obviously, she’s uh- attractive but, she’s our boss so.” Chris stumbles over his words and Mike sighs.

“That’s the last time I ask you for help.” Mike grunts biting his Twizzler. Jess huffs and shakes her head amazed that she once found him attractive.

“What I don’t understand is why Beth isn’t our new unit chief?” Mike asks with his mouth full and Jess shakes her head.

“Well besides the giant bulls-eye Barnes has on Beth’s back, it would be what Beth told us. They don’t see her as leader material.” Chris says.

“So she’s got a reckless streak, big deal? She still gets shit done and she knows us all so well. Introducing a new person could ruin the team dynamic.” Mike says turning to face them instead of the two blondes talking. 

“All that is true, Beth is reliable, but she is also a liability.” Chris says and Mike sighs. 

“Whatever, Beth is Senior SSA, so she still got some pull. This one better be good, or we’ll all be feeling the loss of Jack a lot more.” Mike mutters and Jess rubs her face.

“Why the long face Jessica, you forget your hairdryer?” Beth says walking over to Jess and rubbing her shoulders.

“Ay Beth, check out the new unit chief.” Mike says and Beth glances up to see Barnes and a short blonde.

“Hot, right?” Mike asks. Beth runs her eyes over the blonde and has to admit Mike is right. But Beth would never say that out loud. 

“Keep it in your pants Monroe. If Barnes wants her to lead the team over me, Lord knows she has to be a stickler for the rules.” Beth says feeling Jess laugh underneath her hands. Mike frowns and sadly eats his Twizzler. Beth watches as Barnes turns to her and narrows her eyes. 

“Senior SSA Washington come here.” Barnes calls and Beth raises her eyebrows and Mike snorts.

“The master beckons for me.” Beth says and the other three SSAs laugh as Beth floats and makes a scene of running to Barnes, who looks less then impressed. 

“SSA Washington, I’d advise you to be more respectful.” Barnes commands and the other three shut up, but Beth just grimaces and climbs up the stairs.

“Jeez, buzzkill.” Beth grunts and Mike being the only one who hears it has to bite his tongue. 

“SSA Washington meet Undercover Agent and new unit chief of the BAU/CSI team Samantha Giddings.” Barnes introduces them. Beth reaches out her hand which Sam takes and they shake hands. 

“What’s your specialty?” Sam asks and Beth licks her lips.

“Barnes didn’t tell you?” Beth responds and Barnes impassive face twitches. 

“She has said many things-”

“I bet she has.”

“But not your specialty.” Sam finishes.

“I’m an ex-Marine and I specialize in special ops and hostage negotiation.” Beth explains and Sam nods her head.

“Good to know.” Sam states and they release hands. Barnes looks at Beth then at the three SSA’s watching with interest.  

“Washington, gather your hooligans and tell them to report to the meeting room.” Barnes commands guiding Sam to the room.

“Hey! Jackasses! Round table room! Stat!” Beth calls and turns to meet Barnes’ angry glare. 

“What?” Beth says and Barnes’ face twitches. 

“SSA Washington-.” The three scramble to come up the stairs to defuse whatever Beth may say next. 

“Section Chief Barnes.” Mike cuts her off and Barnes nods her head.

“Washington introduce the team to Giddings.” Barnes orders and Beth turns to Jess.

“This is Jess, that’s Mike-” 

“SSA Washington introduce the team properly.” 

“Right.” Beth mutters she places her hand on Jess’s lower back and brings her forward.

“This is SSA Riley, she is our communications liaison and linguistics specialist. She is also well versed in sex crimes.” She takes Jess’ hand and spins Jess around and Barnes clears her throat stopping Beth. Jess shakes Sam’s hand and steps back.

“This is SSA Monroe, he is our weapons and explosive expert. He is also a trained sniper.” Mike nods and does the same as Jess. 

“This is SSA Hartley, he is our technical analyst and computer guy. You need anything looked up or anyone’s past deduced, he’s your guy.” Beth says and Chris just nods and waves dipping to be in the back and out of the way. 

“SSA Washington, hallway now.” Barnes commands. 

Beth grunts and Jess pats her on the back as she heads out. Barnes’ glare is heavy and Beth meets her glare without blinking. 

“SSA Washington, if your behavior didn’t just prove why you aren’t unit chief then let me go down a list I have had since I first met you. You are loud, you are grumpy, you either think too much, or you don’t think at all-”

“I get it Elaine, I’m a bitch.” Beth says cutting her off and Barnes fists clench at her sides as Beth crosses her arms over her chest.

“The higher ups may respect you Washington; they may see you as admirable and hardworking, but if they spent a second in my shoes they would know the truth. I basically had to beg them to let me bring in someone else just so I didn’t have you leading this team. So if I hear you in anyway undermine my top pick you’ll be suspended for a month. Be careful Washington, you make one mistake, you get any of those reliable and good agents hurt. I’ll have you on your ass in no time.” Barnes warns and Beth stares hard at the ground.

“I’d die before I let any of them get hurt.” Beth responds. Barnes lets out a cruel laugh.

“Even better Washington. And I mean that. Did my words get through that dense head of yours Washington?” 

“In one ear and out the other ma’am.” Beth says turning away and Barnes grabs her and tugs her so their noses barely touch.    

“These are your last legs Washington, tread carefully. Am I understood?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Beth mutters and Barnes drops her arm. She turns and heads back to her office and Beth scoffs heading back inside.

“That looked tense.” Mike says and Jess socks him in the arm. Beth watches Sam as Sam stares at her back.

“Isn’t it always with the social blackhole that Barnes is.” Beth comments sitting in her chair. She sighs and rolls her shoulders.

“What did she say?” Jess asks as Beth notices Sam stare drop to the Ipad with the case info on it. Beth turns to her best friend and gives a tight lipped smile.

“Ya know, what she always says.” Beth responds.

“You aren’t funny.” Mike says his voice going up a few octaves.

“If I could fire you, you’d be gone.” Chris follows up. 

“I hate you.” Jess sighs.

“Bingo.” Beth points her left finger gun at Mike.

“Bango.” Her right finger gun goes to Chris.

“Bongo.” Beth says giving Jess a wink.

“She also added, which is quickly becoming my new favorite, ‘Glad you aren’t unit chief’.” Beth says and she turns to Sam who has looked up.

“Let’s just hope Giddings here is more responsible then I am.” Beth says and Sam nods her head.

“I can assure you SSA Washington, I’m much more responsible than you.” Sam says and Jess snickers. 

“Alright SSA Washington, care to fill us in on the info you got while at the crime scene.” Sam says sitting in the chair just left of Beth and Beth nods standing up.

“I’ll tell you what I got, but it isn’t a lot. The CSI team and I don’t get along to well.” Beth says and Sam makes a face.

“Really?” She asks and Beth shrugs.

“No we do, they just don’t like it when I cover the crime scenes.” Beth explains.

“Why not?” Sam asks and Beth takes a deep breath.

“I don’t like booties.” She mutters and Sam looks taken back. Jess and Mike both cover their mouths, holding back laughter.

“Excuse me?” Sam says and Beth looks confused on how her message wasn’t clear.

“I don’t enjoy booties, the way they look, the way they feel. None of it.” Beth mutters and Chris shakes his head and stands to get a cup of coffee.

“You guys want some coffee?” He asks and Beth shakes her head.

“Yeah, black please.” Jess requests and Mike chuckles.

“Shut it Monroe.” Jess snaps. Chris heads out to retrieve the coffees. 

“Okay. So uh, please share the info you have gathered.” Sam says and Beth nods.

“Right so what I know so far is, the unsub killed our vic from outside. He shot through a side window and got our guy in the lower abdomen.” Beth says as the pictures Hannah uploaded to the Ipad pop up on the screen. 

“He was found this morning in the dining room, where he either crawled to or was moved to. Either way our unsub strangled the man and beat him over the head. What caused his death unknown, but Josh gave a rough estimate for time of death, that being 24-72 hours ago.” Beth says as the pictures Josh has of the body shows up. Beth swipes and suddenly the bloody footprints Matt was observing show up. 

“We do have some bloody footprints. We are unsure of whether it was one killer or two. But one trail leads to the back of the house and one to the bedroom. Last I checked with Ash she was looking for prints on the door handle to the garage. And finally I caught Em in the garage, not sure what she was looking for but, yeah that’s all I got from them.” Beth finishes.

“Yes, because of your distaste for booties.” Sam says still looking strangely confused by that. Chris walks in the door. Ash is next to him and they are talking. 

“I need you to run the print though ViCAP as soon as you can. Josh also has the vic’s prints too. They aren’t the same print seeing as one is an arch and the other on the handle is a whorl. So let’s hope we get a hit on one of them.” Ash says and Chris nods.

“Hey guys.” Ash says as Chris hands Jess her coffee.

“Hello.” Sam greets, Ash smiles and reaches her hand out. Sam looks at Beth and Beth stares back wide eyed.

“Uh, Ash meet new Unit Chief SSA Giddings. SSA Giddings meet CSI Brown, she specializes in prints ranging from humans, animals, and even cars.” Beth says the last bit sarcastically and Ash smiles and nods.

“She is also our local forensic psychologist.” Beth finishes and turns to the group. Beth sits in her chair as Ash walks around Sam to sit in a chair. 

“Where’s CSI Tightass and her gaggle of science monkeys?” Beth asks and Jess punches her in the arm. Beth looks at her and huffs.

“What?” She asks.

“Why are you such an ass?” Jess responds and Beth sneers at her. Beth knows about Jess’ huge crush on Emily. Other than that Jess would have laughed at the comment. 

“Well, they should be right behind me.” Ash says cutting between the two feuding best friends.

“Who is CSI Tightass?” Sam asks still standing in the back. 

“That would be me.” Emily says entering the room. Beth watches as Jess’ smile grows and Beth makes a gagging noise, which earns her an elbow. Beth turns and focuses on the Ipad in front of her. Looking over the new evidence added, she pays no attention to Jess’s obvious fawning. 

“Hey SSA Dumbass, care to introduce us.” Beth scoffs as Emily talks to her.

“Jeez Em, can’t do it yourself.” Beth mumbles swiping through the pictures taken.  

“Get up, bitch.” Emily commands.

“You aren’t my boss Em.”

“But I am, SSA Washington please introduce me to the CSI team.” Beth closes her eyes pushing her chair back and standing up. Beth licks her lips and meets Emily’s smirking face.

“Em, meet the new unit chief SSA Giddings.” Beth spits her names and meets Sam’s narrowed eyes.

“SSA Giddings meet Lead CSI Davis.” Emily shakes Sam’s hand and bumps shoulders with Beth who says nothing. Hannah smiles supportively at her sister. She must sense how upset Beth is not being the new unit chief. If Hannah knows one thing about Beth, it’s that her twin doesn’t take being ordered around well. She spent six years with that in the marine corps and isn’t too inclined to go back to that. 

“Twins?” Sam asks as Hannah steps forward. Hannah’s smile lights up and she nods her head.

“Yep.” Beth says popping the p.

“She’s the nicer one.” Josh comments from the back and knows he should have kept his mouth shut as soon as he meets Beth’s glare.   

“CSI Washington, the resident lab rat.” Hannah smile drops and she looks at Beth hurt. 

“I mean head lab tech. You need to run a blood test or any DNA thing, she’s your girl. She’s the only one I trust to run those tests.” Hannah’s smile returns and she nudges her sister with her foot. 

“Thanks Beth.” She then turns back to Sam.

“It’s an honor to meet you SSA Giddings.” Hannah walks towards the open seat next to Mike and blushes when he pushes it out with his foot for her. Beth looks over to see her brother trying to make Matt go first and Beth smirks. 

“Come on Josh.” Beth calls and motions with her hand for him to come over.

“No, that’s fine Matt wants to go first.” Josh explains and Matt looks between the siblings and shakes his head. 

“No, Josh come here.” Josh sighs and follows Beth’s command. 

“This is Dr. Washington.”

“Washington?” Sam asks and Hannah responds for them.

“Yeah! There’s three of us.” She says happily and Sam smiles kindly at her. She turns back to see Beth giving Josh a death glare and he refuses to look to her. 

“He is our head medical examiner.” Beth says and Josh looks at her.

“That’s it?” He asks and Beth shakes her head.

“You have to shake Giddings' hand.” Beth explains and Josh does so cracking a joke while doing it. 

“Don’t worry, I always wash my hands after.” Josh says smiling and shaking Sam’s hand. Her smile is fake and uncomfortable and Beth wants to sock him. Instead she sticks her foot out and trips him.

“Careful Josh.” Beth warns and Josh flushes bright red as the others laugh lightly. Accept for Sam who is staring at Beth in way Beth still has yet to decipher. Matt steps forward and offer a kind smile and reaches his hand out.

“CSI Taylor, this guy gets blood, from puddles to trails. He’s good at determining it. And sometimes him and Mike discuss the weapons used in a murder.” Matt nods and heads to sit by Hannah.

“So, Beth shared the evidence that she had recovered while at the crime scene.” Sam says and Emily rolls her eyes.

“Bootieless bitch.” Emily spits and Sam is taken back.

“Watch it, Davis.” Beth responds and Sam nods her head.

“Interesting dynamic we have here.” Sam says and Josh snorts.

“This is only the start.” He mumbles and Sam looks less than thrilled to hear that.

“Right. Shall we share the rest of the evidence gathered.” 

“Yes, we’ll start with Hannah.” Emily says and Hannah nods and stands. She goes to the monitor.

“Alright, so from the evidence I gathered it shows the bullet came from the side window. Josh pulled the bullet, and I did some testing and I found that the powder on the bullet was from a .357 magnum. We know that the window is approximately 5’6” off the ground. And where the bullet entered the vic, we can assume the shooter was 5’10”. I also ran the blood from both the footprints, blood trail, and blood stain. All are O neg, which means they are all the vic's.” Hannah says and Jess sighs.

“So we have no ID?” Jess asks and Josh stands.

“His teeth were all knocked out and his fingertips were burned off, but I had Ash dust for prints on the TV and she got some. We’re hoping this guy is the system or else we have to resort to the public to give us something. He died due to strangulation, this I can confirm. The unsub must have wanted to make sure he was dead. Though strangling and beating or not this guy would have died due to the fact that the bullet struck the Suprarenal Abdominal Aorta. Guy didn’t have a lot of time.”

“Do we know why this guy did it?” Mike asks and Hannah shakes her head.

“That’s not our job. Our job is to figure out the who, what, when, where, and how.” Hannah explains. 

“Yes, if we could figure out the why, then there would be no use for you idiots.” Emily says and Mike huffs and looks back at his case file. Josh laughs and Hannah looks sadly at Mike and sits down next to him to offer comfort.

“Josh, keep going.” Beth says and Josh nods.

“I got time of death and I was about right before, Beth. 24 hours, but after opening him up and seeing the deterioration, I can confirm there was no way he was dead much longer then that. As for a more exact time, I’d say he died at 8 pm” Josh says and the slide switches to the blood trail.

“The amount of blood here has to be damn near half the guy’s blood supply.” Josh says and Matt stands up and points at the blood trail.

“I can tell you that this blood trail is one of an army crawl, if the guy had been dragged there wouldn’t be such concentrated puddles, that indicated he would stop. If he had been dragged it would have been a streak. Like it was when you reach the dining room. We are assuming the unsub did drag him here, to finish his work. I took a closer look at the head wound and it seems to be a from a blunt weapon, and no weapon was found on the scene. I would say it was a tool of some kind.”

“Yeah, no way the damage would have been done with a fist.” Josh says and Mike looks at the close up head wound picture.

“Gotta be a hammer or a mallet of some kind.” Mike says and Matt nods.

“I was thinking that too, the wound is a cave in of the skull. A circular cave in that I would tie back to a hammer. Also I found the footprints are all the same sole, and due to the dryness of the blood, the ones that lead to the bedroom were first then they headed back out and then to the garage.” Matt explains as the boot print comes up.

“We’re assuming from the size of the print it’s a man’s foot.” Matt starts and Josh shrugs.

“But we’re unsure cause Beth’s got giant feet and she’s a girl.” Josh says and Beth whips her head to Josh. She glares at him and gives him the arm. Josh is just happy to be on the other side of the table. 

“We still have some tests to run, that the fingerprint can give us. Such as race and gender.” Ash says trying to avoid Josh reaching his early grave. Sam is looking at the boot prints.

“Beth. Stop.” Hannah says and Beth looks at her and frowns. 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“You gave me a rude hand gesture.” 

“I’ll give you more then a rude hand gesture when we get home.” Beth spits and Josh looks appalled.

“Josh.” Chris says and Josh shakes his head.

“Chris you, you don’t agree with her, do you?” Josh stammers and Ash sighs.

“Wait.” Sam says and they all stop bickering. She points at the foot prints.

“Those are hiking boots.” Sam says.

“How can you tell?” Matt asks scratching the back of his neck.

“I’d know that tread anywhere, I see it all the time when I go hiking or a climb.” Sam explains and Ash nods her head.

“I was leaning that way but I was still trying to determine between work boots and hiking ones.” Ash says and Sam stands and walks over to the picture.

“Work boots typically lack the inside tread. They don’t need the same type of grip like hikers do.” Sam explains.

“Though they could be combat boots.” Sam says.   


“No, they couldn’t.” Beth says and Sam turns to her and nods.

“At least not the ones we used in Afghanistan, the tread was pretty minimal.” Beth says leaning back and Sam nods.

“Then they are hiking boots.” Sam states and a pager goes off.

“The tests are done.” Hannah says standing and Ash stands with her.

“Those are the test for the prints?” She asks and Hannah nods.

“I’ll run them through ViCAP.” Chris says pushing his chair out and standing up.

“I’ll check out the data with Hannah and then catch up with you.” Ash says as her and Hannah walk out and head to the lab. Chris walks out after them.

“I wanna see the body.” Mike says and Josh claps his hands.

“Well, I’m the man with access to that.” Josh replies standing and Mike nods.

“I’ll come with, we can discuss the blunt object used and hopefully nail it down.” Matt says. The three guys walk out and Jess looks at Beth who is studying the facts.

“Do we have a profile that I can give the police or press?” She asks and Beth clicks her tongue.

“No, all we know right now is a person standing at 5’10” with hiking boots committed the murder.” Beth says leaning back in her chair and rubbing her face.

“Do we know why the unsub went into the bedroom?” Sam asks and Emily shakes her head.

“No, I had each of them canvas the room, hoping to see if different sets of eyes could find anything. Besides the boot prints leading to the comforter and pillow on the ground. 

“We collected some hair from the pillow but it was all the vic’s and it had naturally fallen out with gives us nothing.” Emily explains. Beth pushes out air. Sam sighs and looks over the pictures. 

“Can I see the crime scene?” Sam asks and Emily nods her head.

“Yeah, an extra pair of eyes never hurt.” Emily says standing.

“You coming, Washington?” Emily asks and Jess stands too.

“I’ll come as well.” She says and Beth scoffs and walks out of the room. She spins the keys on her finger.

“You riding with me Jess?” Beth asks as they walk down the stairs. 

“Uh, I was hoping to ride with Emily.” Jess says and Emily shrugs.

“Of course you can ride with me Jessica.” Emily says and Jess smiles.

“Guess it’s you and me Giddings.” Beth says and Sam nods her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happen, tension is there, and they may have the break in the case they need to bust this guy.

The car ride is silent. Beth has no idea how to speak to Sam and Sam seems content to look over the evidence on the Ipad. Beth bites her lip and let’s it go.

“So.” Beth says and Sam looks up at her, Beth feels frustration pool in her gut. Sam was so new to her, so hard to garner a read on.

“So?” Sam asks and Beth nods her head. Beth wishes she had stayed quiet, she can feel Sam’s eyes on her and Beth is unable to look back.

“Can you stop profiling me?” Beth asks and Sam smiles lightly and drops her eyes to the Ipad.

“I wasn’t.”

“For a profiler you can’t lie at all.” Beth mumbles her hands tightening around the steering wheel. Sam watches before lifting her head and looking out the window, then looks back to the Ipad.

“I make you nervous.” Sam says swiping through pictures.

“I don’t know you that well.” Beth replies and Sam licks her lips. They both know that isn’t all of it. But only Beth knows it’s because pretty blondes make her shy.

“I can up you one. You’re wary of me, but if Barnes was the one introducing me, more people would be.” Beth says and Sam chuckles.

“I’m not wary, just aware.” Sam replies and Beth shakes her head. Sam hums softly and licks her lips.

“You’re insecure, that’s why you joined the Marines. That and you have a big ego to feed with a minor hero complex, but we’ll get back to that later. You have an older brother who is a doctor and a scientist twin sister. You felt as if you weren’t smart enough to follow them in that line of work, but you craved attention or praise. So you became a marine, which is one of the hardest branches to serve in. Yet, mommy or daddy, maybe it was both, still didn’t care. So you developed a hero complex because you thought nobody would care if you died. So you risked life and limb to help anyone you could and the adrenaline rush became a drug to you. The Marines couldn’t handle you constantly putting yourself and your team in danger so they let you serve your six years and then discharged you with honor. So you joined the FBI and let your hero complex grow and flourish, you helped your siblings get jobs because you felt obligated to help and save them.” Sam says and Beth’s jaw clenches.

“I thought I asked to not be profiled.” Beth mutters and Sam shakes her head.

“You asked me to stop, but I was already finished by the time you asked.” Sam states as they reach the house.

“Are you gonna ask if you’re right?” Beth asks and Sam shakes her head.

“I’ve never been wrong before.” She says matter-of-factly getting out of the car. Beth runs her hand over her stomach.

“Hero complex, huh?” Beth says exiting the car.

“Washington, here are your booties.” Emily says throwing them both a pair. Beth wears a frown and huffs. Jess has her flashlight on lighting up the trunk of Emily's car. The sun slowly begins it’s nightly descent.

“I hate booties.” Beth mumbles, pulling her flashlight out as well. Sam opens her mouth.

“Oh! Booties.” Sam says and Beth looks at her and Jess cracks up.

“What?” Emily says, Beth tilts her head.

“What did you think I meant?” Beth asks and Sam shakes her head.

“Nothing. Can we see the scene?” Sam asks clicking her flashlight on, head tilted downward to find her growing blush. Emily nods, grabbing her camera. They duck under the tape and walk towards the door. Jess and Beth joke around bumping shoulders.

Sam glances back at them and Emily leads them. Emily pushes open the door with her gloved hand.

“When we arrived the door was open, we asked if it was closed when the body was first found. It was open because the new owner had opened it and found the body.” Emily says and Sam glances at the handle.

“Did you take prints on the door?” Sam asks and Emily nods her head.

“The only ones on it were the owner’s. We assume the unsub went in the back, less chance of being seen.” Emily explains and Sam nods.

“Makes sense, seeing as he incapacitated the vic before finishing him with his hands.” Sam says and Beth nods, she slides her flashlight into its holsters as Jess and Sam have theirs out.

“Guy knows or at least believes he isn’t strong enough to take the victim down with just his hands. Also killing him from outside kind of a cowardly thing to do.” Beth mutters as they walk in and and stand in the living room.

“I ain’t no coward.” A voice says and Beth yanks Emily out of the doorway in time before the shot goes off. Emily looks shaken and is passed to Jess and Beth pulls her gun and runs after the hooded man.

“Washington! Wait!” Sam calls shoving her flashlight into it’s holster and following after them.

Beth watches the guy jump over the fence and she follows him jumping the fence like a hurdle. Beth runs through the neighbors yard and out of the gate he left open. Beth is right behind him when she slips. She hits the asphalt and her gun skitters away from her. Sam catches up to her and stops chasing the unsub to check on Beth.

“I’m fine! Get him!” Beth snaps and Sam shakes her head.

“There’s no point, he’s gone.” Sam mutters and Beth let’s her head fall backwards. Sam bends over to and clicks on her flashlight shining it in Beth’s eyes.

“Ow. Why?” Beth groans. Sam says nothing staring intently into Beth’s eyes. Sam’s eyes are a gentle greenish hazel and Beth flushes under her stare.

“Checking your eye’s reactions to light. Sit up.” Sam orders and Beth does as she’s told. Sam then puts her pointer finger up.

“Follow it.” Sam says and Beth watches as Sam moves her finger around. Beth huffs as Sam stands.

“You’re fine.” Sam says and Beth stands up.

“I could have just told you that.” Beth mutters and Sam nods.

“Sure you would hero complex.” Sam says and Beth grabs her arm and turns her so they facing each other. Beth just stares counting the freckles that dot Sam’s face.

“What are you doing?” Sam grunts pulling her arm free.

“I don’t need a mother.” Beth mumbles grabbing her gun then walking past Sam. Sam squints her eyes and watches the taller woman walk through the neighbors gate and follows her.

“That wasn’t me being a mother, that was me being your superior. If you think that’s what a mother does then-”

“Then I need a better one, yeah I already knew that. I wasn’t Melinda Washington’s baby girl, and I certainly wasn’t her golden boy. Whoa. Turns out you profiled me right, I got parent issues.” Beth says turning sharply on her heels and Sam runs in front of Beth.

“Are you still upset about that?” Sam asks.

“Maybe.” Beth says walking away. She reaches the fence and is about to hop over it, when Sam says something.

“Did you think maybe you are upset about it because I uprooted some serious issues you have buried?” Sam asks and Beth turns to her and licks her lips.

“I think my mommy and daddy issues aren’t any of your business. I also think me doubting my own intelligence isn’t the reason I didn’t get to go to college. I think my hero complex is real and I have struggled with my life’s self worth long before the Marines. I think the big ego I have covers up the insecure girl you seem to have seen right away, which means I better find an air pump cause my ego is clearly deflating if you can see through it. I think me joining the Marines wasn’t me wanting mommy and daddy's love, cause I can tell nothing can win me that. I think I did it because I wanted to feel apart of something, be a part of a team. And maybe I hoped that when I went there I wouldn't come home unless it was in a body bag. But here’s the deal Giddings, you aren’t my therapist, so stay the fuck out of my mind.” Beth spits and hops over the fence.

“Washington, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Sam says and Beth stops and watches the shorter girl click off her flashlight and climb over the fence.

“Here’s my profile on you Giddings. You’re an open book, little Miss. Friendly. You want everyone to like you, maybe because in school they didn’t. Or maybe because you were the homecoming queen in high school then got punched in the face by the real world and noticed people don’t give a shit about you. You went to college but it wasn’t enough. You needed a thrill, one that hiking and climbing wasn’t getting you anymore. So you become an undercover agent. And it was all good in fun, gave you the thrill you needed. Then you got into deep on a case and suddenly it was all too real and you needed to get out. So you did and you wound up here.” Beth says and Sam stares into her eyes. Sam opens her mouth and Beth cuts her off pressing a finger to her mouth shushing her.

“I don’t need your confirmation, I know I’m right.” Beth sneers turning and walking into the house. She walks through the back door and heads to the living room, and to the front steps where Emily and Jess are. Emily is sitting on the front steps. Jess is sitting on her left and rubbing her back.

“How are you Em?” Beth says crouching in front of her.

“Fine. You shook me up. The whole being yanked back and shot at then thrown was startling.” Emily explains and Beth makes a face and shrugs.

“At least you aren’t dead.” Beth states as Sam stands in the door, looking at Beth with that face again. Beth ignores her and focuses back on Emily.

“Great point, SSA Dumbass.” Emily says and Beth winks at her.

“No problem, CSI Tightass. You ever need a dark reminder you aren’t dead, I’m the Washington to come running to.” Beth says.

“Did you get a look at him?” Jess questions and Beth scoffs.

“No, I was right on him, then Em’s damn booties slipped me up.” Beth mutters and Emily laughs.

“Dumbass.” Emily says. Beth fakes a laugh.

“I hate booties.”

“At least my crime scene is preserved and your clodhoppers aren’t tarnishing good evidence.” Emily snarks and Beth makes a face.

“By the way there’s no way I’m letting you back in there unless you get new booties.”

“I was already in there with dirty booties.” Emily glares and holds up her keys. Jess laughs.

“Dirty booty.” Beth rolls her eyes at her best friend snatching the keys from Emily’s hand.

“Get me some too Washington.” Sam speaks for the first time since they’ve came back. On Beth’s walk to the car, her phone buzzes. It’s Hannah.

“Talk to me Han.” Beth says and Hannah says something about putting her on speaker.

“Alright Beth you got Ash, Chris, and I.” Hannah says and Beth hums as she grabs some booties.

“We got data on the finger prints. First we got our vic, Jeff Dames. Was a cop and was fired six months ago for repeatedly showing up to work drunk. He’s life fell apart afterwards. His wife left him and took his kids and he’s been arrested for squatting in the past, so this wasn’t something new for him. And he does have a car registered in his name, a red Dodge Charger.” Chris says.

“Oo, a classic. Got a VIN number on that car?” She asks and Chris hums.

“He’s looking for it right now.” Hannah responds.

“And now for the other fingerprint-”

“Let me guess, it’s a white guy’s.” Beth cuts Ash off and there is silence before Ash responds.

“What makes you think that?”

“We’re at the crime scene going over it again, and there was a white guy who took a shot at Em.”

“Oh my god.” Hannah says.

“Is she okay?” Ash asks and Beth hums.

“Yeah I got her back in time, went after the guy, but my booties fucked up my footing.” Beth explains watching the sun began to set. Perfect time to reenact the shooting.

“Beth, the fingerprint is a woman’s.” Ash says and Beth closes her eyes.

“So either we have two unsubs or,” Beth starts.

“Or the fingerprint isn’t an unsub at all.” Hannah finishes.

“Got anything on her?” Beth asks and once again silence.

“Nothing besides a white female.” Ash responds and Beth’s head drops.

“What did that VIN number give you Chris?” Beth asks.

“I have it reported at a junkyard, it was found of the side abandoned of the road and towed there.” Chris says and Beth sighs.

“Thanks guys.” Beth says pocketing her phone and walking to the other three.

“Fingerprints came back. Our vic is an alcoholic ex-cop, who was squatting here. He also had a red Dodge Charger which was abandoned on the side of the road and taken to a junkyard. And the print on the door handle, was a woman’s.”

“What?” Jess asks and Beth shakes her head hands with on her hips.

“So the guy who took a potshot at me is?”

“Our guy.”

“And the fingerprint?” Emily asks and Sam answers this time.

“An innocent accident or another unsub.”

“Do we know what junkyard the Charger’s at?” Sam asks and Beth nods.

“Chris has it on his computer.” Beth states and Sam looks at Emily who is now standing at the entrance.

“I’ll send some of the team to check it out.” Emily says and Jess shakes her head.

“I’ll tell them to do it on your orders, help them retrace the unsub's steps.” Jess says and Emily smiles at her.

“Thank you.” Emily says and Jess heads over to the car to make the call.

“Jess!” Beth shouts and Jess turns to her.

“Keep an eye out. That jackass clearly wants to linger around here.” Jess nods and her hand slips over to rest on her gun. The other three head in, and Sam turns her flashlight to light up the living room.

They walk over to the blood puddle. Sam wonders over to the window and looks it over.

“Here’s where he is hit.” Beth says and Emily nods. Sam looks at Beth and they stare at each other. Beth watches Sam makes a fake gun and makes a soft pew noise. Beth shakes her head.

“Bullet came from outside.” Beth says and Sam nods her head.

“You’re the tallest here. Only two inches shorter then our predicted unsub.” Sam says and Beth smirks and nods her head.

“Fair enough shortie.” Beth says heading outside. She passes Jess and heads to the narrow walkway. Beth clicks on her flashlight and leads the way.

“You got my back in case he shows up?” Beth asks and Jess nods following her.

“What time did the vic die at?” Sam asks as Beth reaches the window.

“8 ish.” Jess replies her 5’4” frame not visible past the window.

“What time is it now?” Sam asks and Beth glances at her watch.

“Twenty hundred hours.” Beth says and Jess sighs.

“The worst person to ask the time from.” Beth shakes her head at Jess.

“In English please.” Emily mumbles.

“8 pm.” Sam replies already standing over the blood stain.

“You understood that?” Emily asks and Sam turns and nods her head.

“Yeah, my father was Navy.” Sam says and Beth makes an impressed face and Jess watches her. Sam blushes lightly when she catches the proud look in Beth’s stare. Emily doesn’t see it but Jess does.

“Can you see in?” Sam asks and Beth nods her head. Sam orders them all to click off their flashlights.

“How about now?” Sam asks and Beth shakes her head.

“I see two dark outlines.” Beth replies.

“I can’t see anything.” Jess mutters and Beth pats her head.

“Say this guy is a coward, right?” Sam starts and Beth nods her head.

“He wouldn’t carry a flashlight, the vic would see him, but it’s basically pitch black in here. The only light being the moon. The house is abandoned so there is no working electricity. But would he take a blind shot at just a dark outline?”

“If he trusts himself.” Beth says and then points to the TV.

“What about the TV? If it’s only 8 he be watching it right?” Beth says and Sam glances at Emily.

“Prints on the TV?” Sam asks.

“Were all the vic’s.” Emily says.

“And the batteries that run it were missing as was the screw and cover.” Emily says and Sam sighs.

“So the guy is organized enough to know not to leave prints besides his boots. But instead of charging the guy he shoots at him through the window.” Sam says and Beth nods.

“Em, you got spare batteries?” Beth asks and Emily nods.

“I think so.”

“Pop some in the TV and turn the sucker on.” Em nods and Beth nudges Jess to follow Emily and make sure the guy doesn’t get a jump on her.

“Alright I got the TV going and being two inches shorter I can still see right into the house.” Beth says. She bring her hand gun up and shots.

“But how did I know he was gonna walk in front of the window, with the TV still on. He would have turned it off when he headed to bed.” Beth says clicking her flashlight on and Sam stares at her. She is clearly in deep thought. Emily comes back and puts the batteries in the TV and starts it. Beth clicks off her flashlight. It’s bright enough to light up the room. It’s a soft hum just loud enough for someone inside to hear.

“Okay, so I have to get you in my line of sight, right. So I use my gun and give the window a little knock.” Beth says taking her gloved hand and making a gun and knocking on the window.  Sam spins and stands behind the lawn chair. She hears the knock and walks over to the window.

“Boom.” Beth says as soon as she has Sam in her sights.

“I go down bleeding. Then why do I crawl to the living room?” Sam asks and Beth hums.

“You’re hiding something, and you need to get to it.” Jess says and Beth nods her head.

“She’s right, you’re an ex-cop. You go for your gun for self defense.” Emily states, Sam nods.

“And you crawl and crawl, losing more and more blood. Then you get to tried to keep going.” Emily says and Beth watches as Sam and Emily leave her eyesight.

“Jess walk to them, I’ll time how long it take for you to get there.” Beth says looking at her watch.

“Call my name when you get to them.” Jess nods.

“What pace?”

“Just a casual walk, nothing to arouse attention.” Beth nods and Jess begins her walk.

“Beth!” Jess calls and Beth nods. It took her 15 seconds. Jess appears in the window.

“Time me.” Beth orders and Jess nods. Looking at her phone and pulling up her timer.

“Go.” Jess says and Beth makes a causal walk to get there.

“How long?” She asks.

“10 seconds.” Sam is laid out on the ground. Her and Beth share a look. Beth stand over her. Sam’s body between Beth’s spread legs.  

“So you’re lying here for ten seconds and here I come. I drag you the rest of the way into here. I drop you and-” Beth says straddling Sam’s waist.

“There was bruising in the inner thighs where your knees shoved my legs apart, correct?” Sam says and Emily makes a noise of confirmation, but the other two don’t hear. Beth nods and uses her knees to spread Sam’s legs.

“I then pinned you down with my hips.” Beth says pressing their hips together.

“We can assume with this position I did this to get off.” Beth says as she wraps her hands around Sam’s neck.

“Then I start choking you.” Beth says and Sam’s hands wrap around Beth’s wrists.

“I don’t fight back; no skin under the nails, but hands were found in rigor clenched as if grasping the arms. I can’t get you off, you’re bigger than me and I’m already damn near dead.” Sam says.

“But watching the life drain from my eyes isn’t enough, so you think maybe if I choke her to death. If I wrap my hands around her neck and choke it’ll do it for me. And I twist and try to escape.” Sam says and begins to wiggle underneath Beth.

“So I put more pressure on you and fight to keep you still and beneath me.” Beth says as Sam’s hips buck into her and Beth bite her tongue at the soft moan Sam lets out. Beth has to stop herself from tightening her hands around Sam’s soft neck. Beth watches Sam’s slightly parted lips hoping another moan slips out. Sam sees Beth lick her lips, she bucks harder.  

“But still hearing me gasp for breath and writhing underneath you isn’t enough to get you off.” Beth laughs softly. Her breathing has gotten heavier and she blames it on the effort of keeping Sam down. Sam moans softly again and Beth knows she is lying to herself.  

“So you pull out the hammer.”  Beth yanks one of her hands free from Sam’s grip and moves her hand down, she grazes Sam’s exposed skin between her shirt and her pants, reaching for her flashlight. She grips the flashlight and pulls it free from it's holster. Pushing more of her weight into her hips.

“I now only have one hand on you, I’d have to apply more pressure to keep you down.” Beth says and Sam chants her hips up into Beth’s.

“I’d hit you once, twice. Enough to dent your skull in, but if anything it turns me off. So I get rid of the hammer. I drop it.” Beth lets the flashlight fall from her hand and returns it to Sam’s throat.

“I feel your body’s fight leaving it. You are wiggling less and less.” Beth says leaning so close to Sam’s face that their noses bump.

“And finally you pass out from the loss of air and blood combined.” Beth says and Beth feels her phone vibrate. Sam does too.

“Your phone is ringing.” Sam mutters and Beth sits up and removes her hips from Sam’s and and pulls out her phone. She is still kneeling in between Sam’s legs and watches Sam try to regain some composure after that.              

“Yes, Hannah.” Beth says.

“That’s a boner killer, your sister calling during a hot grind fest.” Jess mutters to Emily but Beth hears and slams her fist on Jess’ foot.

“Ow! Motherfucker.” Jess grunts. Beth watches as Sam sits up and they hold each other eyes.

“Beth are you listening?” Hannah’s voice is annoyed and Beth clears her throat and stands up. She reaches a hand out to Sam who ignores it and stands on her own.

“Yeah, Hannah. I’m all ears.” Beth says and Sam walks further into the house, Emily follows her and Jess steps into Beth’s sight.

“Guess what we found?” Hannah says and Beth can hear her excitement.

“A picture showing who our killer is?” Beth asks and Hannah sighs sadly.

“No, but we do have hair. One that you would find after a struggle took place. And a ticket.”

“A ticket?” Beth asks and Hannah hums.

“Yep, a speeding ticket made out to a Ms. Ronda Dames.” Hannah says and Beth nods her head.

“The wife?” Beth asks and Jess hands got to her gun belt and rest there.

“Sister, actually.” Hannah says and Beth nods.

“You know what I want next.” Beth says and Hannah makes a sound of agreement.

“An address, 4820 Westgrove Rd.” Hannah says and Beth shutters.

“As soon as you get the DNA back on the hair, call me.” Beth says snapping her phone shut.

“Get to the car Jess and call Mike tell him to meet us at 4820 Westgrove Rd.” Beth says and Jess stares at Beth’s eyes.

“I know that look.” Beth looks at her.

“What look?” Beth asks moving towards where Sam and Emily walked too.

“We got an address. The vic’s sister, we found her speeding ticket in the Charger.” Beth says and Sam nods her head.

“Let’s head over.” Beth says and Sam shakes her head.

“Emily and I will stay here. I trust you can handle this on your own Senior SSA Washington.” Sam says and Beth nods. Jess watches the fire burn hotter in Beth’s eyes. Jess shakes her head.

“Oh, I can handle this just fine.” Beth says her voice has a slight husk to it and Jess snorts. Emily glances at her in question. To Emily’s it sounds the same as Beth always sounded, but Jess knew that husk anywhere: it was the husk Beth got when she was excited. And if Jess can profile as well as she thinks she can then the look on Sam’s face tells Jess that she heard it too. Sam’s head had tilted slightly and eyes narrowed as her pupils blew.

“Idiots.” Jess mumbles. Beth face twitches as she spins and marches out of the room. Jess shakes her head as Sam’s eyes drop to Beth’s ass before bouncing back to Emily.

“Jessica!” Beth yells and Jess blows out air and follows after Beth. Beth is waiting in the living room for her.

“You could look less excited.” Jess says walking past Beth to the door.

“You used to like when I looked this excited.” Beth comments and Jess scoffs at the amount of sleaze that one comment oozed.

“Yeah, I liked it when I got you that excited.” Jess says spinning to look at her.

“But this face isn’t for me.” Jess says and Beth licks her lips. Jess would have normally found that incredibly sexy, but things have changed over the last 16 years of knowing Beth. They get in the car. Beth’s smirk when the SUV’s engine revs to life and he smirk makes Jess laugh.

“God, you are so gross.”

“I can’t love my job?” Beth asks and Jess shakes her head.

“No, you can’t.” Jess mutters as they start to drive.

“So about that little show with you and Giddings, that isn’t what’s got you so excited?” Jess teases and Beth makes a face.

“That was a reenactment of the murder.” Beth says and Jess shakes her head.

“Next time let me and Em reenact the murder then.” Jess says and Beth frown and scrunches up her nose.

“That wouldn’t work.” Beth says and Jess purses her lips.

“I think it would work very well.” Jess says and Beth shakes her head.

“Emily isn’t a profiler.” Beth says and Jess knocks her head back.

“And I’m excited to have a break in this case.” Beth says and Jess gags.

“You’re lies are so bad they are choking me.” Jess says and Beth glances at her before looking back to the road.

“Beth’s got a crush.” Jess sings and Beth’s lips corner hook up and she shakes her head.

“Aww.” Jess groans and Beth stares ahead her hands tighten on the steering wheel.

“She profiled me.” Beth says and Jess smile drops.

“Oh, man. Just when I thought she had a chance.” Jess mutter and Beth knuckles turn white.

“How right was she?” Jess asks and Beth lets air out.

“Well,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys like this. Criminal Minds was something me and my mom used to watch all the time together. So it's a big influence, and I have a 100 things bouncing around in my head, but this story is the main thing I'm thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they get there, Chris, Mike, and Matt are all set up behind their SUV. 

“What do we know Chris?” Beth asks and Chris looks at her. 

“She lives alone and works as a doctor. She has no criminal records and her medical history is all normal stuff. Her last credit card use was two days ago. She was last seen at the hospital for her shift 48 hours ago and hasn’t shown up, called in sick, or checked in on her patients since.” Chris says and Beth nods her head. 

“Can you send me this on the Ipad?” Beth asks and Chris nods. 

“Already done.” Chris states. 

“What’s the plan Beth?” Mike asks and Beth thinks about the situation.

“I don’t see the point of having a sniper be set up.” Beth mutters.

“All that matters is you got the warrant to go in.” Beth states and Mike nods his head.

“Barnes might hate you Beth, but I’m a charmer.” Mike says and Beth makes a disgusted face. She shifts to glances at the house, it’s a cream brick house with a garage attached. The lights are out in every room of the house. 

“The guy has a head start on us, he could be here by now. And from what we’ve seen he’s a coward who won’t go down without a fight.” Beth remarks and they all nod.

“Mike take Matt and Chris to the back. Deliberate entry.” Beth mutters. Mike nods and peeks around the car then pulls his pistol and makes a move to the side of the house. Beth glances to Jess and nods at her. She and Beth move around the car guns drawn and move to the front of the house. Beth climbs the stone steps and is crouched over and peeks into the right side window. She sees that it is empty, not a sign of movement. Jess who is leaned back against the house and is waiting to enter. Beth moves to stand in front of the door.  

“We’re ready when you are.” Mike says over the comm and Beth gets a nod from Jess.

“Entering.” Beth say banging on the door.

“FBI!” Beth yells. When nothing happens she tries again.

“FBI. We’re coming in!” Beth shouts as she kicks the door in. She turns left and heads into the dining room.  It has a grand table with twelve chairs two at the heads and five on each sides. She hears Jess and the boys call out clear. Beth moves to the swing door and pushed it open entering the kitchen and seeing it’s also clear. Beth face drops in disappointment.

“Clear.” She mutters, moving through the door that leads to the living room where Jess is. 

“Nobody’s here.” Mike calls from the bedroom. Beth looks over the living room. It’s neat. Insanely so, the coffee table has the remotes in order from longest to shortest.  Jess wanders over to the doorway that links the kitchen and living room, where Beth stands. Jess sighs and looks at the stoic look on Beth’s face.

“We’ll find her.” Jess says, Beth shakes her head lightly then rolls her neck. 

“Yeah.” She says as Jess turns and moves further into the kitchen. 

There is an island in the middle with three stools pushes underneath it. A fruit bowl sits on the light grey granite counter top. A knife block with all knifes accounted for sits by the stove and a breadbox. 

“I got two coffee mugs in the sink.” Jess says and Beth nods. She walks into the hallway that leads to the back door. It has two door, the first one is the bathroom where Chris is. The mirror is a cabinet. He has a glove on and is observing the medicine.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. TUMS, cough syrup, Advil.” He says looking at everything. 

“I got a hairbrush.” Mike says. Him and Matt are in the bedroom just across the hall. Beth heads to them. The bed is made and the decorative pillows remain untouched. Matt shakes his head.

“Won’t do us any good, the hair you get when you brush is falling out, which mean no root. The root of the hair is where your DNA is stored.” Matt tells Beth and Mike rolls his eyes annoyed and walks past Beth and into the house. 

“We got two dirty mugs.” Beth says and Matt nods.

“Hannah’s already testing if the prints match from the Charger to one’s found at the scene, but the other may be her boyfriend and partner in crime.” Matt says. Beth nods.

“One can hope. Start to photograph the scene please.” Beth says and Matt heads to the car to grab his camera and bags.

“Jess, call Emily. Have her get a crime scene team here as fast as she can.” Beth says and Jess nods.  

Beth walks out to the door and heads to where Chris and Mike are standing by the SUV's. She licks her lips, deeply unsettled by the lack of leads in this case.

“Chris, can you track her phone?” Beth says walking up on the boy who both turn to her.

“Yeah, if it’s still on. I can locate it.” Beth nods and glances at Mike.

“I’m sending you home, we need some people rested.” Beth commands and Mike nods his head tapping Chris on the shoulder as they go to get in the same car. Jess is standing outside the front door, she’s on the phone and when Beth wanders back over she holds up a finger.

“Yes, I need people patrolling the location. Thank you.” Jess says hanging up.

“I sent Mike home and I’m doing the same to you.” Beth says and starts to head back to the car Jess behind her.

“Did you check with Giddings?” Jess asks getting into the passenger side of the SUV.

“No, why should I?” Beth asks closing the door and Jess looks at her.

“You are sending her team home.” Beth looks at her, the comment wasn’t intended to cut, but it did. Jess doesn’t catch the look as Beth’s hands tighten around the wheel, knuckles straining as she counts the little scars on her right hand to calm her down. She got them from a window she put her hand though at 16. After she’s relaxed she releases air from her lungs.   

“Yeah. Her team, right.” Beth mumbles under her breath starting the car. 

“I’m also going to dismiss Chris after he gets a location on this woman and her phone.” Beth says louder. 

“Are you even allowed to dismiss us?” Jess asks and Beth starts to drive. Beth glares ahead.

“Don’t worry about it Jess, if Giddings' gets her panties in a bunch over me sending people home, then I’ll handle it.” Beth says. Jess watches her best friend leaning her head against the window. Jess can see the rage and frustration building and beginning to bubble. She knows her last comment had irritated her friend. Jess knew she should say sorry but, her eyes were drifting close as sleep edged it’s way into her brain.   

“Sleep, Jess. I’ll wake you when we get there.” Beth mumbles and Jess let’s her eyes drift closed. 

Beth sits in silence, she was never a fan of the radio. That was something and Hannah and Josh obsessed over. Always bickering what to listen to on the way to work. Beth didn’t see a point to it, she was used to riding in silence. Silence in Afghanistan _usually_ meant good things. 

Beth cracks her neck and reviews the evidence gathered. There wasn’t a lot to get from what they had. They had an ID on a person, but said person was not anywhere known. Beth brings her hand up and rubs her chin in thought.   

She hates to think it, but they needed another body. They needed another body, and they need this unsub to fuck up. Sometimes Beth hates this job. Beth’s phone rings though the car’s Bluetooth and Beth’s head thuds back.  When Beth does look at the number it isn’t one she knows. She stares at it, debating whether to pick it up or not. She clicks the answer button on the wheel.

“Washington.” Beth says.

“Washington, did you make an arrest?” Sam’s voice fills the car.

“Nobody was home. But currently a CSI team is on their way to check it out.” Beth says and Sam hums.

“I know CSI Davis told me that.” 

“I told Monroe and Riley to go home. I plan to send Hartley home after he gets me a track on the suspect’s phone.” Sam is silent and Beth’s eyes squint. Wondering what the response will be. 

“That’s probably for the best, Davis is sending her team home too.” Sam finally responds.

“You should know Giddings’ that Emily and I don’t usually leave till around 12 in the morning.” Beth states.

“Good to know, I’ll bring coffee.” Sam says hanging up.

* * *

 

Chris types away on the computer and it looks like nonsense to Beth, but Emily seems to have some sense of what’s currently going on. The computer beeps and Chris sighs tiredly.

“What? What does that mean?” Beth asks and Emily stands up and stretches her back.

“It means that wherever her phone is, it is hard to get a connection.”

“Which mean?” Beth asks. Leaning closer to Chris’ face and the screen. Chris pulls back from the screen and looks at Beth. Beth wears a heavy glare, and her eyes are tired.  

“Scaring it won’t get you the answer you want.” Chris says and Beth turns her glare from the screen to Chris.

“Fuck off.” Beth says standing up and cracking her knuckles. Chris shifts nervously. He’s known Beth since she was 7; he knew that the cracking of her knuckles was one of the first signs her stress was building. He has seen the aftermath of the stress reaching its peak. It usually resulted in Beth putting her fist through a wall or into a face. Such examples of Beth’s fists of fury was the framed hole in the wall at the Washington’s shared apartment. Josh though it was funny and Hannah thought it was creative. It just made Beth frustrated and she swore she’d patch the hole up, so that Hannah and Josh didn’t have something to dangle over her head. She never did patch the hole. 

“It means the phone is somewhere where cell connection isn’t good. So farm land or a cabin in the woods.” Chris says trying to get a trace on it.

“Or the bottom of the ocean.” Emily says and Beth clenches her jaw.

“So it’s a dead end.” Beth mutters and Chris shakes his head.

“We won’t know for sure, I have one more test to try and find it. I’m going to use the GPS it has embedded in it.” Chris says and he types quickly.

“If this doesn’t get a hit then what?” Emily asks and Chris shakes his head.

“Let’s hope that’s not the case, cause if this yields nothing then the phone is either off or destroyed.” Chris explains as the computer beeps and Chris’ head sags forward.  

“Nothing.” He mutter and Beth places a hand on his back. He can feel how tense she is though her hand.

“Go home Chris. We need you rested.” Beth orders standing and nodding at Emily. They both leave Chris in his hobbit hole. 

“Where is Giddings?” Beth asks and Emily looks at her, then ahead again.

“I left her in her office to meet with you and Chris.” Emily says and Beth’s hands slide into her pockets. Emily licks her lips.

“What was that with Giddings earlier?” Emily asks and Beth looks at her.

“What was what?” Beth asks and Emily’s nose curls in annoyance.

“Don’t play dumb Washington, it doesn’t suit you.” Emily snaps and Beth shakes her head.

“Then my nickname just became void.” Beth says and Emily stops walking and crosses her arms.

“Bethany.” Emily says and Beth sighs and turns to face her.

“What’s it matter to you Em, you and Mike were banging when you both first started.” Beth says pulling her hands out of her pockets and putting them up defensively. Emily shakes her head.

“Thanks for reminding me of that mistake.” Emily replies with a scoff. She flicks her hair over her shoulder and meets Beth’s eyes. Beth shakes her head.

“Honestly. It’s nothing. It meant nothing. Did I get a little into the reenactment? Oh hell yeah I did. But here’s the deal Em, Sam and I would never work out. Not with her being Barnes little puppet.” Beth says and Emily nods her head.

“If you says so Beth.” Emily says walking up the stairs that lead to their offices. Emily knocks on Sam’s door and she grants them access.

“CSI Davis, SSA Washington.” Sam greets looking at the Ipad.

“Giddings.” Emily greets.

“Where’s the coffee?” Beth asks and Sam looks up at her and shrugs.

“You have a machine here don’t you?” Sam states and Emily smirks at Beth as she sits in one of the chairs in front of Sam’s desk. Beth turns to grab her mug from her office and she hears something tap on the desk.

“And while you’re at it fill mine up too.” Sam says eyes not leaving the Ipad. Emily snorts and Beth sees a slight smile spread out across Sam’s face. Beth flushes at the mischievous glint in her eyes.  

“Sure you want sugar?” Beth asks and Sam shakes her head.

“No, just lots of cream please.” Sam responds and Beth walks out. Beth stops by her office. She walks over to where she threw her to go bag under the windows she has and pops out her contact case. She takes them out and sighs in relief. She grabs her glasses and snags her mug. She slips her glasses on and rolls her eyes at Sam’s Yale mug. Of course it was she went to Yale, and she would have the mug to show off. 

She pours the coffees dumps some cream into Sam’s watching it lighten in color and grumbling to herself. She then walks back to Sam’s office. 

“Two coffees.” Beth announces. Beth places Sam’s mug just out of her short reach. She smirks to herself. It’s the little victories. 

She sits and sips her coffee. Beth put so much sugar in her that it was more that than coffee. She couldn’t wrap her head around Jess’ need to drink it black, she’d had enough shitty coffee in the Marines. So when she returned after her six years she added sugar and never went back. Sam finally looks up and sees her cup is just out of her reach. She stares at the mug, with an almost longing look. The bold white letter mocking her. 

She then looks to the reason why her cup is so far away. She is caught off guard, Beth is in glasses. They aren’t the ones that Hannah wears, no these were brown and big. She is also smirking behind her FBI mug. Emily is staring at Beth with a less then impressed face.

“You need new glasses.” Emily mutters passing Beth an Ipad. Beth frowns and puts her mug down. Her smile only get bigger as Sam stands to grab her cup. Sam sits down and sips her coffee. Giving Beth a glare the whole way down to her seat. 

“What’s wrong with these one’s? They got me through boot camp and my deployment.” Beth mutters and Emily nods.

“Yeah, I know. Jess already told me the nickname they are given.” Emily replies and Beth clicks her tongue. 

“I told her that in confidence.” Beth grumbles. Sam stares at Beth’s face, she quite likes those glasses on Beth. 

“What’s their nickname?” Sam asks and both turn to look at her.

“Well according to Jess, who got this from Beth herself, they are called by the recruits BCG’s.”   

“BCG’s?” Sam asks and Emily smirks.

“Beth.” Emily says and Beth blinks at Sam.

“BCG stands for birth control glasses.” Beth explains and Emily nods her head.

“I can see where they get their name, can’t you Sam?” Emily asks and Beth knows it’s a loaded question. Sam on the other hand is clueless.

“I think they are nice, but I’d never sleep with someone while they were wearing them.” Sam replies and Beth clears her throat. 

“So, the case.” Beth starts and Emily glances at her. Sam nods.

“We know that the unsub who shot at Davis is a white man. He stands at 5’10” and is a coward. He knows he isn’t capable of taking on his victims on without taking them down first. Why he choose the cop, we can assume he was an easy target, living alone, a drunk in a house no one is supposed to be in.” Sam says looking over the images and shaking her head. Beth watches as Sam runs over the case in her head, talking it through helping her.   


"It also begs the questions why did this guy know he was there. He ruled out the new owner he was signing papers when the guy died. But with the other unsub, the woman, it complicates it, but also answers why the man knew where our vic was. We do know she was there, her finger print was on the door handle. But she could have been there to pick up the Charger. The report at the junkyard states the car was in serious disrepair.” Sam mumbles more to herself then them. 

“So, she could have just have been being a good sister. And wound up at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Sam says and she rubs the back of her neck. 

“But then again her presence could be the reason that our vic even wound up dead. The man held him down and got his fair share of enjoyment from the murder. But still why?” Sam sighs and looks up at the other two.

“Impressive, Yale teach you that?” Beth asks and Sam smirks.

“Yale taught me a lot. Did the Marines teach you to back talk your superiors?” Sam mocks and Beth’s face twitches. Emily can clearly see the tension and rolls her eyes.  

“Right, so Hannah ran a DNA test on the hair found in the vic’s Charger and it’s a match to the fingerprint. She also was running tests on the mugs you guys found at the house and we’ll have the tests by the time she comes in tomorrow.” Emily states and Beth readjusts her glasses, looking away from the challenging look Sam was giving her.   

“They found a speeding ticket?” Beth asks and Emily nods her head.

“Yeah it was in the Charger’s glove compartment. They found prints, but none of them were usable.” Emily states and Sam bites her lip.

“Can we get a call out to the officer who gave the speeding ticket out? Maybe he has a description of the other unsub.” Sam states and Beth nods writing it down.

“I’ll get Jess on it as soon as I can.” Beth states. Sam shakes her head.

“There isn’t enough here.” She mutters. Beth sighs.

“Back to my earlier point why this guy?” Sam asks.

“Well, like you said you profiled him as a coward and this guy was an easy target. A drunk who lived in a house that was abandoned.” Emily says tapping her foot.  

“It was a very personal attack. The whole beating someone over the head could be stemmed from rage.” Beth says and Sam nods.

“We need this guy’s history. We need to know if he hurt his sister in the past. Maybe that’s why the attack was a rage based one.” Sam says.

“You think this guy raped his little sister?” Emily asks and Sam shakes her head.

“I don’t know for sure, but it could be he did something. And she got her boyfriend to take him out.” Sam states and glances at Beth who is looking over pictures from the car.

“He doesn’t seem organized enough to do all this clean up. He left bloody footprints. They would have to be a team, she cleans up after he leaves behind any prints.” Beth says.

“She was in a rush to get out of there, left behind a print. But if she’s is organized then why was a chunk of her hair in the car and her speeding ticket?” Emily asks and Beth’s gut fills with dread.

“For the same reason Chris couldn’t get a location on her phone.” Beth grumbles putting the Ipad down.

“You don’t think?” Sam asks and Beth nods her head.

“Think what?” Emily asks and Beth looks at her.

“That he killed her.” Beth says and Emily head falls back.

“There goes our only lead.” Sam mutters darkly.

“We need to find her body, there has to be some kind of evidence left. Now that the organized one is dead. He’ll be sloppy.” Beth says and she swallows. 

“I’ll order a search party to go looking around the forest that the Charger was abandoned in.” Sam says and Beth stands up. 

“There’s no point in us sitting here when we have nothing.” Beth grunts.

“I’m headed home.” She says and Emily nods her head. 

“You need a ride?” Emily asks getting up and Beth shakes her head.

“I’ll take the SUV home. I need some time alone to think.” Beth explains. Emily follows her out of Sam’s office. 

* * *

 

When Beth get home, the apartment smells of burnt pizza. She sees the smoke alarm above the door was been dismantled. She sighs as the click of nails on hardwood reach her. 

The brindle boxer looks at her for a second, his ears are perked and forehead wrinkled. Beth squints her eyes at him. She then breaks into a smile and Blitz’s tail nub wags like crazy making his whole butt wiggle in excitement and Beth falls to her knees as Blitz rushes her.

He licks her face and boofs. Beth hears Josh grumble something about Blitz being a loudmouth, as him and Hannah come to stand in front of her. Beth is laughing and falls onto her back as Blitz licks her face.     

“Blitz, Blitz. Cut it out.” Beth says between laughs. Blitz listens and lays down next to her. Blitz was meant to be a dog for the K-9 unit, but he was too soft and gentle. They were going to send him to a pound, where he would probably be put down. Beth swooped in and took Blitz in. He was only eight weeks old. And Beth being an important and respected member of the FBI by then, was given the dog. She had been part of the team for five years and the unit chief at the time, Jennifer Jareau, saw no point in denying Beth the cute little pup. Then a tiny tongue is licked her face and four paws are on Beth’s chest meowing.

“Look Josh, Milo and Otis.” Beth opens her eyes as Otis licks her face. Milo just stands there looking at her.  His head is tilted in the way Blitz does all the time. Hannah and Josh had found the kittens on the street a year ago and took them in. Blitz was a gentle giant and acted as a protector to the baby kittens. They had grown up with them as their mentor, they were more like a dog then cats now. 

“Alright, everyone off.” Beth commands and the two kittens get up and Blitz sits up. Otis stumbles over himself and lands on Hannah’s foot. Milo just tries to climb Josh’s pants. He laughs and puts Milo on his shoulder who purrs and sits up there like a bird would. Hannah just bends down and picks Otis up. 

“Care to explain why the house smells and our smoke alarm is broken.” Beth asks putting her keys on the key hook. Which is shaped as a key. She kicks her boots off and places them on the boot rack and hooks her beanie on the coat rack. 

“It’s not broken. It’s just dismantled.” Hannah explains. She is dressed in CSI (Can’t Stand Idiots) pj pants and a West Virginia T-shirt. Beth nods her head and looks at Josh, he is dressed in a John Hopkins sweater and his classic horror movie villains pants. His face is pulled back in a weird face and if Beth didn’t know what it meant it would have freaked her out.

“How bad?” She asks and Josh face returns to normal, but his jaw hangs open.

“We still have a kitchen.” He finally says and Beth sighs. 

“I’m gonna change, then grab a drink. By the time I go to get my drink, it should at least be clean. So then I can just access the damage.” Beth states and Hannah nods her head.

“And also make dinner?” She asks smiling.

“Yeah and make dinner.” Beth says. Beth moves past her siblings and into the living room. It’s a light blue since Josh couldn’t have black and Hannah couldn’t have pink. They decided a light blue was ideal. The flat screen TV was set up in a cabinet that could be closed at night. Beth learned after many nightmares on both Josh and Hannah’s part, since the believed more in the supernatural than Beth ever did, that having the TV in the cabinet that could close was the best bet. It settled their fears after The RING trilogy; and resettled them after The Grudge 1, 2 and 3 which had brought back their fears of The RING girl. It also calmed them down after The Poltergeist movies and TV show. 

One time Beth left it open as a joke, and Josh found it that way when he went to get water in the middle of the night. Next thing she knew Josh and Hannah were in her bed telling her to get her gun. Beth woke up instantly and scrambled to her bedside to get her gun. When she asked what was wrong, both stammered and stuttered that Samara was in the apartment and that she must have crawled out of the TV because it was open. To say Beth almost killed them both was an understatement, once she settled down and the apartment walls had garnered another hole. She explained to them that she left it open as a joke. Beth then had to take them around the apartment: with her gun drawn at their insistence, and clear the apartment. They still insisted in spending the night in Beth’s room with her that night. 

Next to the cabinet were bookcases of movies. They went in order of the year they came out. They were Josh’s pride and joy. He had a section for horror, suspense, gore, romance, comedy, rom-com. Every genre was there. On top of the book cases were the few book they actually had. They were mostly Beth’s. She loved reading mystery novels. Josh had books of biographies of his favorite filmmakers and directors. Hannah had her favorite science novels on the shelves. They had a white couch that had three cushions and a blue armchair. The armchair was Beth started the night, but if a scary or sad movie was playing her siblings would drag her over or she would move over there, and if it was a war movie Beth would sit there when it began. 

Certain scary movies didn't get to Beth. The ones with supernatural beings, they didn’t phase Beth. Beth didn’t understand how her heavily influenced science siblings were so scared. Maybe Beth was scarred from the things war had shown her, that the monsters and ghost didn’t get her. The scary movie that put Beth on edge were the ones where real people did the killings. She saw it everyday and knew how real it could be. Beth would always find her way to them in sad movies, especially movies were animals died. Beth’s weakness are war movies, Josh and Hannah don’t pick them often; they are well aware of Beth’s fear, but when they did Beth didn’t say no. She enjoyed movie night and Josh and Hannah would always held her during them. 

They had a white coffee table and it had Men’s Health magazine that both Hannah and Josh enjoyed and it isn’t the health tips they like. It also had People’s magazine, it was Hannah’s and Josh’s but Beth would read it as a guilty pleasure sometimes. There was also Hannah’s treasured Cosmopolitan. Josh also insisted that if him and Hannah had Men’s Health they could also have a Playboy out for him and Beth to enjoy. Hannah didn’t see the flaw in logic that Beth did. But it was one of the four main magazines always out.

Beth would also like to point out that they were all older copies from the 80’s. The one’s Josh had gotten from there dad, and the ones Josh had acquired. Josh says that every week they get closer to the present. Beth just lets it roll off her back and may or may not look at the playboy of the week. They had a nice white carpet, that many of their friends ended up sleeping on during movie nights. They always told them how soft it was the day after. 

Their kitchen was right across from the living room. It had a little window and two stool to sit in. Josh’s cushion had a white cat flipping people off and Hannah’s had a paw print that said 'life is better with cats'. The kitchen is small, but Beth was the only one who knew how to cook. It had a fridge that had a freezer on top. One time their parents had found them and crawled their way into the three's home. They were appalled to see that they had an ice tray and not a fridge that just gave them ice. They had light gray granite counter top. The stove, fridge, and Beth’s favorite utensil the dishwasher, were all stainless steel. 

She walked down to their rooms. Beth was the closest room to the exit, Hannah’s and Josh’s were right across from each other at the end of the hall. The bathroom was in the middle of the hallway. Beth’s room was plain and pretty empty, a lot like the room she slept in when she was in garrison. Her walls were a cream white and her bed had no sheet. Her covers and one pillowcase didn’t match. Her clothes were folded in the way she was trained to in boot camp and separated. Her bras, underwear, and socks in the left top. The dumb collectible pajama pants her siblings always buy her, and sweatpants the top right one. Her leggings and workout pants in middle left draw and jeans and shorts in her middle left drawer. Her sleep shirt were in the bottom right and her everyday tops in her bottom left. She kept her fancy work shirts in her closet, and in plastic wrap was her Desert camo and Dress Blues. 

Hannah and Josh often mocked Beth for her room. Hannah’s room was a olive green and her bed was covered in brown accents and two blue pillows. She said natural colors were calming and she kept to so clean that Beth swore it belonged in a Home EC magazine. 

Josh on the other hand had three walls white and had a red accent wall. He had seen it in one of the table magazines. He made a big deal of them all painting it. But it ended up with, Hannah and Matt watching a movie in the living room, one of Hannah’s favorite rom-coms, while Mike did shots and played strip poker with Josh at the kitchen counter. Hannah quite enjoyed half the view and poor Matt was left to stew in jealousy. 

Jess had had a few drinks prior to coming over and was halfway to drunk by the time she got there. She sat against the freshly painted wall in bedroom holding a beer by its neck and watching Emily attempt to paint. She mostly just got paint on herself and got flustered as Jess offered tips. She socked Beth in the arm when she muttered how unuseful Emily’s Harvard education and her 4.0 GPA was in this scenario.

“Taste my knuckles, bitch.” Emily had grunted and put force behind her punch. She left Beth with a nice bruise on her cheek. She then would spend the remainder of the night getting drunk next to Jess who flirted as best as she could in her already sloppy state. 

The only helpful ones were Chris and Ashley and even they had their moments. Those two idiots had finally found the balls to start dating. They were in the ‘Honeymoon stage’, as drunk Jess had slurred, after Chris put paint on the edge of Ash’s nose, then they started to tickle each other. 

Josh’s room was never clean, he always had a dish in there and it smelled of weed. Not that anyone needed to know that. He had clothes all over the floor and his bed was never made. Beth and Hannah went in there once and awhile just to make sure nothing was dead in there. 

Beth sighs and falls on to her bed. She stares at the spot her ceiling fan once sat. She would need to paint it, but she never got to it. Much like the many holes she put in the wall. She sat up and rubbed her face with her hands.

“Beth! We’re hungry!” Josh whines and Beth sighs and stands up. She pulls her gun from its holster and clicks the safety into place and then places her badge next to it. She bends down and pulls up her left pant leg and undoes the holster there. Beth always carried two guns. In case she was disarmed she was always ready. She then strips and throws on a T-shirt Jess had brought. It was a bulldog with a smokey bear on and his collar says first to fight. In green military font it says ‘Grumpy Old Bulldog’ and a pear of baggy basketball shorts. She grabs her work Ipad and phone. 

Beth exits her room she sees Josh and Hannah sitting on the stools playing rock, paper, scissors. She stares at them and rolls her eyes.

“Alright, Stooges. What do you want to eat?” Beth asks walking around them and leaning on the other side of the windows counter. 

“I’m Curly, right? Cause I’m the funny one who everyone loves.” Josh says and Hannah scoffs.

“Yeah, the funny looking one.” Hannah mumbles and turns to Beth.

"Well, you're Joe cause everyone hates him." Josh mutters and Hannah frowns and eyes fill with tears. Josh sighs and rubs her back.

"I'm just kidding you're not Joe, you're Larry. You are important and one of the best main three." Josh says and Hannah smiles at him.

"I like Larry." She says lightly and Josh nods. Beth scoffs.

“Let’s get a pizza.” She says and Josh turns to her.  


“We both know Beth is Moe.” Josh says still not letting it go. 

"Yeah I'm the leader of this band of idiots, so I'm Moe."

"Naw, it's because you and him both have bowl haircuts." Josh says and Hannah laughs. Beth reaches across the counter and pinches Josh’s nose between her pointer and middle finger and twists. 

“Ow, I get it, I'm sorry.” Josh says yanking his head back and out of her grip.  

“Does pizza sound good to you Josh?” Beth asks turning to grab a beer from the fridge. 

“Yeah. Can we get sausage?”

“With pineapple?” Hannah asks and Josh groans.

“Ew, what’s wrong with you?” Josh mutters at Hannah as Beth pops her root beers top and takes a swig. 

“Who hurt you?” 

“No one hurt me. I like it, it’s sweet.”

“Pizza isn’t about sweetness, it’s about grease and heart disease.” Josh says as Beth watches them go back and forth. 

“I’m getting a large pizza with sausage and bacon.” Beth says ordering it in on her phone. Hannah watches Beth’s face as she pulls out the Ipad; her sister reads like a wall at work, but at home Beth lets some emotions show. The wrinkle in her forehead indicates a level of stress that Josh and Hannah’s bickering didn’t cause. 

“How’s the case going?” Hannah asks and Josh looks at Hannah then to Beth. Beth glances up from the Ipad at Hannah. A twitch of Beth’s face gives the other two the answer they need.

“It’s one dead end after the other.” Beth mumbles eyes going back to her phone. 

“The sister?” Hannah asks and Beth shakes her head.

“Wasn’t home, and from what Giddings and I profiled, she could be dead.” Beth says as she swipes through her phone. Hannah looks at Josh, he stares at Beth’s face. Then sighs and stands up.

“What do you guys wanna watch till the pizza shows up?” Josh asks and Beth shakes her head. Josh clocks the reaction and glances to Hannah.

“Beth, talk it through with us.” Hannah says and Beth sighs. 

“We don’t know why that guy. We needed more on the victim. Chris said his records were sealed so I told him to break them when he gets in tomorrow. The sister has no criminal records and her past medical history is all routine stuff. A broken arm when she fell off the swings at age 5, a dog bite at 7, seven stitches when she fell down some stairs at 11.” Beth says shaking her head. 

“Fell down some stairs? At 11?” Hannah asks, as Josh throws and catches an apple he found in the fruit bowl.

“Sounds like one of the dumb excuses Beth used to give us after dad would beat her.” Josh says taking a bite of the apple, eyes going wide at what he said. Hannah glares at Josh as Beth stares at the Ipad. 

“Oh.” Beth whispers and Hannah back hands Josh in the chest. Josh just stares mouth wide up with half chewed apple in it. 

“Beth, he didn’t mean it.” Hannah says and Beth looks at her siblings.

“Josh.”

“I’m tho thowwy.” Josh mumbles around his apple, he swallows it.

“But you have to admit at some point we would realize that you weren’t falling down a lot. You played soccer, you had way too much coordination to keep falling.” Josh mutters and Beth lets out another soft oh. Josh is frightened and Hannah’s glare isn’t helping. He can’t help but remember that Hannah and Beth are twins.  

“You’re a genius.” Beth says. Josh and Hannah both look startled by that. Beth puts the Ipad down and pulls her phone out.

“Huh?” A groggy voice responds. 

“Glad you answered, Giddings. What if out girl was abused?” Beth asks and she hears scuffling. 

“You think the female unsub was abused?” Sam asks and Beth hums.

“I think it was a case of favoritism.” 

“In what way?”

“Well, our vic is Daddy’s golden boy. He can’t do anything wrong. The sister on the other hand-” Beth takes air into her lungs. Sam hears it, the broken sound, of someone who knows where she’s coming from.

“The poor girl never had a chance. So she starts dating this guy, our guy and he’s got a past. One filled with abuse like hers, and one way or another they agree to kill the people who hurt them in the past.” Beth says and Sam groans through her stretch.

“This is great and everything Washington, but it still in no way narrows it down.” Sam mumbles and Beth looks at her siblings when the pizza guy knocks.   

“Well it’s something, it has to be.” Beth says and Sam sighs.

“We could look into support groups of people who suffered from past abuse and have Chris locate the remaining family.” Sam says. Beth says nothing but nods her head.

“Yeah, that works. We’ll see what the officer who gave the female unsub a ticket says.” Beth mumbles as Josh and Hannah start to eat the pizza in the living room. Sam hangs up and Beth takes a deep breath. She stares at the wall for a second.

Hannah looks at her twin and pushes her brother in the chest, urging him to say something. He puts his hands up and knocks her hand away. He mouths ‘What?’ and she points to Beth. He shakes his head and jabs his finger into her chest.

“I’m fine.” Beth says finally looking away from the wall. She rubs the back of neck and walks over to the couch falling into the middle cushion. 

“How’s the pizza?” Beth asks and Hannah leans her head on Beth’s shoulder.

“Like I could have a heart attack at any second.” Hannah mumbles and Josh lays his head on Beth’s lap his legs dangle over the edge of the arm. He eats his piece and looks up at her. 

“I love you Beth.” He mumbles almost shyly. Beth’s hand comes from around where it rested on Hannah’s shoulders to rub Josh’s curls.

“I love you too, Josh.” Beth says and he smiles his big dopey smile. She then leans her head on Hannah’s. Some stupid cop show plays on the TV, and Beth watches as the cops make so many assumptions, ones that they would never make in real life.

“I hate this show, it’s super unrealistic.” Beth mutters.

“It’s better this way Beth. People don’t watch the TV to feel stress they do so for entertainment.” Hannah mumbles and Beth just stares at the TV; she isn’t real listening, to busy lost in her thoughts.

“Yeah. I guess.” Beth mumbles as her eye grow heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slow in my head, so the story is forming slower than I'd like. I promise when my brain does the thing where it works updates will come faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth leans against the elevator's back wall. Josh and Hannah are talking about something Beth isn’t really paying attention. The elevator dings and Hannah and Josh exit at the lab floor, leaving Beth alone. The lab is already buzzing with life. Beth watches as the door eases shut. 

Her phone hums in her pocket and Beth takes it out of her pocket. She quickly declines the call at the number. It rings again and Beth just stares at the stainless steel door and makes no move to grab her phone. The door opens and she walks out. She pushes past the glass double doors and sees Jess on the phone. She wanders over to Jess and leans on her desk. She’s tired and rolls her neck. 

Jess meets her eyes and puts her finger up in a one moment action. Beth then just glances around the office. Chris’ desk isn’t as his desk; it can be assumed he is with his computers. Mike’s desk is also empty. Beth rolls her eyes, he’ll show up late as per usual.

Beth notice Barnes walk out of Sam’s office. Her eyes are cool and Beth knows the look, it’s one she’d been on the receiving end countless times. Beth stands and is about to head over to the closed door of Sam’s office when Jess hangs up the phone and looks at her.

“I got a hold of that officer, he is part of Arlington County PD.” Jess explains as Mike stumbles in. His hair is still messy and he is unshaven.

“My bad, my bad.” He mutters and Beth scoffs at him. She looks at Jess who is writing down the info she got from the officer. 

“Okay, we need to meet up with him.” Beth states as Chris rushes out of his office and towards the other three.

“I got something.” He says waving papers around.

“So I looked into support groups for people suffering from childhood abuse and I crossed that with our woman’s name. I also looked into her past and her mom died when she was 12 but her dad is still alive and here’s his address.” Chris says handing them each a paper. Mike takes the paper and heads over to his desk and checks his messages.

“Good news thanks to the bullet Hannah gave me, I was able to track down the make, model, and possible owner. A Mr. Malcolm Foxer.” Mike says walking back over to them.

“Chris you get us info on who this Foxer is.” Beth orders looking over the paper and Jess sighs and Beth looks where she is looking. Just past Chris’ shoulder a stoic looking Emily has just walked in. She walks over to the four of them and Beth sighs.

“Good news?” Beth questions. Emily crosses her arms over her chest.

“Is it ever with this job?” Emily asks and Beth licks her lips. 

“No.” Beth grunts.

“We got another body.” Emily explains and Beth glances at the paper Chris gave her. Beth licks her lips. 

“Let me guess 4735 First St.” Beth mutters and Emily gives her a tight lipped smile and nods.

“Well daddy dearest is dead.” Beth spits.

“Washington! My office, now.” Sam orders and the five of them all turn to look at her. Beth takes in the harsh look that Sam is giving her and glances to Jess. She looks just a befuddled as Beth. 

“What did you do?” Mike whispers as Beth turns and places the paper down on Jess’s desk to get later. She heads up the stairs and tries to meet Sam’s eyes who is just staring ahead and not meeting Beth’s.

Beth wanders into Sam’s office and faces the window hands on her hips. 

“Giddings if this is about something Barnes said earlier-”

“I heard you out there.” Sam grumbles and walks to be behind her desk. Beth turns from the windows to face Sam. 

“I’m sorry did something I say offend you?” Beth asks and Sam places her hand on her desk.

“Daddy dearest?” Sam spits and Beth’s face pinches and her chin raises up in confusion, she then glances downwards and shuffles her feet.

“You know girls don’t usually call me that till after the first date.” Beth jokes and Sam licks her lips. 

“Are you making jokes?”

“Yeah, but I don’t see-”

“We have two bodies and you are making jokes.” Sam states finally meeting Beth’s eyes. Beth is speechless.

“I’m confused.”

“We have little to no leads and your out there being childish.”

“Childish?” Beth says laughing. Her voice is getting louder, as she grows agitated.

“Yes, childish. There is a time to goof around and this is not one of them.” Sam meets her voice level.

“I think that, maybe you are overreacting to my poor choice of words.” Beth responds and Sam lets out a bitter laugh.

“Poor choice of words? It was more than a poor choice of words, you insulted a dead man and then made an inappropriate comment towards your superior. Which is against FBI policy.” Sam says and Beth tsks her tongue.

“My superior.” Beth mutters under her breath and Sam eyes darken.

“Excuse me?” Sam asks and Beth blinks her eyes.

“An abusive man.” Beth says instead and Sam 

“Who didn’t deserve to be murdered. I get you have a rough past and all, but you should be more mature.” Sam says and Beth scoffs about to respond. 

“Get out.” Sam orders rubbing the back of his neck. Beth shakes her head and marches out. 

The four of them stand there, waiting. Beth walks down the stairs and points at Jess.

“You and I will head to the Officer and talk to him. Mike you’re get me the victimology and death report from Josh as soon as he gets in. Chris I want everything on this Foxer. His address; the car he drives; his height; weight; I even want the type of cologne he wears. Everything and as soon as you get it send it to me.” Beth orders and Mike heads with Chris out the double glass doors.

“What about me, who do I get?” Emily asks and Beth glances back to Sam’s office.

“You have the pleasure of taking SSA Hardass with you.” Beth grumbles moving past Emily. Jess follows after her and looks at Beth. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Jess teases and Beth scoffs.

“There never was a paradise to have trouble in.” Beth mumbles pressing the down button on the elevator.

* * *

 

The officer was young, he had to be fresh out of the academy. He looked pretty devastated about the murders.  

“I should have known.” He mutters and Jess places a hand on his shoulder. Beth’s hands rest on her hips. Her phone buzzes in her pocket.

“There’s no way you could have known.” Jess comforts and the officer just sags. Beth licks her lips and cracks her knuckles.

“We need to know what happened, if there is anything you could tell us about them.” Beth says and the officer nods.

“Yeah, I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all we need.” Beth reassures. Her phone goes off again and Jess glances at her pocket in question. Beth shakes her head. 

“Can you close your eye for me, it will help you remember better.” Beth states and the young officer closes his eyes.

“Now how did you catch them?” Beth asks and the man takes a deep breath.

“I was sitting in my cruiser on the side of the road. I was tired and thought I’d take a break there.” He mutters and Beth nods at Jess to get ready to write.

“I didn’t think anyone would come along, it’s a stretch of a road nobody really ever frequents, then zoom. All I see is a flash of red.”

“So you turn on your sirens and go after them. Did they try to get away?” Beth asks and he shakes his head.

“No, as soon as they saw me they pulled over. I walked up to the window and the woman was there. She had blonde hair, but her roots were black. Her eyes they- they were so blue, and they kinda freaked me out.” He mutters. Jess eyebrows furrow and Beth tilts her head.

“Why did her eyes scare you?”

“They had a look to them, they were too wide to be normal. And they were so calm, not a line of stress or worry. Nothing. Her smile was fake, plastered on.” He mutters offhandedly.

“What about the man?” Beth asks and the officer takes a deep breath.

“I didn’t see a lot of him. He was wearing a black hood. His leg was bouncing up and down. I put it to nerves, not everyone enjoys being pulled over and the fact that it was late so he most likely just wanted to go home.” Beth head drops. 

“I asked for her ID and I was gonna ask for his, to see if he had any warrants. He was too on edge, I knew something was up. But she places a hand on his leg and he relaxed under her touch. She turned to me and she told me they just wanted to get the car back to her brother and head home. Her husband was worried they get a ticket on her brother's car. So I wrote her up a ticket and sent them away.” The officer recalls and Beth’s phone rings again and she just stares at the officer as he looks at her.

“Was that good?” He asks and Beth nods.

“That was great. You gave me a new outlook on them. Thank you.” Beth says standing and looking at Jess.

“I’m ready to go, are you?” Beth asks and Jess looks over her notes and nods. 

“Yeah. Thank you Officer Bennett.” Jess states and the kid nods his head and Beth offers him a warm smile. They turn and walk away. Beth’s phone buzzes and Jess stares at her.

“You’re either really happy to see me or your phone is going off.” Jess says climbing into the SUV.

“Can’t it be both.” Beth mutters and Jess rolls her eyes.

“Who are you avoiding?” 

“Addams.” Beth says and Jess sighs and stares at Beth. 

“Don’t you think you should answer?”

“Why, so I can reopen old wounds only alcohol can close?” 

“Maybe he needs you to move forward in his therapy.” 

“I doubt it.” Beth grunts as she starts driving. Jess watches Beth. She looks away when she gets a text. 

“Em says to head over to the scene asap. Apparently there's a message for you.” Jess reads from her phone. 

“Oh goody, I pissed off another serial killer.” 

“Yeah, it’s gotta be your winning personality.”

“Well, I’m certainly the least boring person you’ve ever meet.”

“I learned the hard way that you Washington’s are anything but boring.”

* * *

 

Beth and Jess walk into the scene and Hannah stands next to Matt. Her arms are crossed and her brows are furrowed. She is biting her lip as Matt rubs her arms in comfort. He is saying something and Jess elbows Beth and then heads over to where Emily is. 

Beth walks over to her sister who turns to face her. Her eyes are wide and she looks shaken.

“Han? What’s wrong?” Beth asks stepping to her sister and pulling her into a hug. Hannah shakes and sighs in relief when Beth wraps her arms around her. Matt stands there looking at his feet, and Beth shoos him away. He rubs the back of his neck and walks away.

“Talk to me.” Beth utters softly and Hannah pushes Beth back and looks Beth in the eyes. She opens her mouth then shakes her head and hugs Beth tighter.

“You’re dumb.” Hannah mumbles into Beth’s neck and Beth snorts.

“Thanks, I guess.” Beth replies and Hannah starts to shake. Beth can’t tell from laughter or crying. Hannah pulls back and uses Beth’s collar to wipe her tears. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Beth asks and Hannah kicks Beth’s foot with hers. Hannah then looks to her left and Beth does too. Sam is standing there, watching them. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her eyes bounce between them. 

“SSA Washington.” Sam says and Beth’s hand goes to Hannah’s right hip as she turns her body to face Sam.

“Giddings.” Beth responds and Sam motions with her head for Beth come over. Beth glances at Hannah who nods her head. 

“Matt!” Beth calls and the man pokes his head from around a corner. Beth looks him in the eyes then looks at Hannah. He understands and rushes over to Hannah. 

“Do your jobs.” Beth fake orders. Matt nods and Hannah gives her a small smile. Beth walks over to Sam. Sam watches her, eyes searching for something. Beth says nothing and walks right past Sam. She reaches Emily who is staring at the wall and Jess' eyes are closed. Beth sees what the fuss is all about. In blood a message is written on the wall. 

“Who’s the coward now, Washington?” Beth reads and Emily clicks her tongue. 

“You like doing this don’t you?” Emily mutters and Beth looks at her. 

“Writing in blood? No, wouldn’t want to ruin my nails.” Beth mutters stepping forward to analyses the writing more.

“You’re gay.” Emily says and Beth tilts her head. 

“And you aren’t?” Beth mumbles and Emily scoffs.

“Bi, but that’s besides the point. I meant you have no nails to ruin.” Emily responds and Sam clears her throat. Emily and Jess look at her, she is bright red.

“Let’s stay focused here.” She commands lightly. Beth steps back in line between Emily and Sam. She is still studying the writing and Sam glances at her.

“He wrote this for you, and you have nothing to say?” Sam asks and Beth shakes her head.

“That seems out of character.” Sam mutters and Beth eyes bounce over the writing.

“He didn’t write this.” Beth mumbles and the three of them look at her. 

“Jess how did the officer describe the man?” Beth asks and Jess stares at her and blinks.

“He was jumpy, nervous. He didn’t want to be there. The woman she was calm, cool, collected. A little fake but calm. She was able to calm him when she placed her hand on his knee.” Jess mutters and Beth nods her head. Sam’s heads tilts back as it clicks.

“Oh, he’s the submissive.” Jess mutters and Beth nods

“He wouldn’t have written this so cleanly, not without leaving a few fingerprints behind.” Sam says. 

“She wrote it.”

“You guys think that he is the submissive. Really? Are we forgetting he shot at me?” Emily asks and Beth shakes her head.

“He missed.”

“By accident.” 

“Yeah, he never meant to hurt anyone just to scare us. He shot then ran. He acted in a quick to rage mannor because he is a victim of abuse. It’s what he knows.” Beth mumbles. Emily is in shock.

“What?” She says and Jess grabs her hand and turns her to face her. 

“He is a coward, who is only doing these thing because she is telling him to. She knows that he goes into blind rages and she knows only she can bring him down. They understand each other, they both want revenge. He wasn’t brave enough to do it without her and she wasn’t strong enough without him. She cleans up after him and he does the dirty work.”

“The chunk of hair?” Emily asks and Beth who still stares at the wall.

“A moment of rage, she was able to calm him, and she decided that ditching the car would be the best bet, she’s smart enough to keep him hidden but not enough to cover her tracks.” 

“She doesn’t want her tracks covered. She wants us to know what she’s doing. He gets off on killing and she gets off on the thrill of just barely getting away.” Sam says and Beth nods her head.

“Now she’s taunting us.” Beth says and Emily shakes her head.

“Now she’s taunting you.” 

“Yeah, well I did call him a coward and she knows more than we thought she did.”

“How did she learn your name?” Hannah asks coming from around the corner and Sam turns to the other twin.

“He must have told her. He had to have heard me yell at as she want after him.” Sam explains and Beth watches Sam talk to Hannah. 

It wasn’t that Beth didn’t trust Sam; it’s just she didn’t know the woman, and Beth had spent her whole life protecting her siblings: from anything and everything. That she was wary around new people. People who Beth wasn’t sure if they’d stay or if they wouldn’t rip out the hearts of her family. 

Beth had knocked out Mike’s front tooth when she figured out he was stringing Hannah along. They put it back of course, and then she had kneed him in the balls when he got drunk and hit on Josh. She had also gave him a gut shot when he fooled around with both Emily and Jess, but that was different. 

Jess and Emily weren’t hers to protect, I mean they are but not in the same sense; then again Hannah and Josh are full grown adults and her older siblings: Hannah being older is merely a technicality but; nonetheless, she is still older. Beth couldn’t even count the amount of times those two had fucked up and Beth had to play the clean up crew.   

Beth blinked and shook her head. Sam was smiling at Hannah in a kind way and Hannah seemed to be content with whatever Sam had just said. Hannah moves to be next to Beth, she nudges Beth’s foot with hers. Beth looks at her sister then cracks her neck. They share a look. 

Hannah wasn’t a profiler; she didn’t even get how it could possibly work, but she knew Beth. 

“What now?” Hannah asks and Beth stares at the wall. 

“We get the profile out and hope Chris digs something up.” Beth says and Sam turns to Jess. 

“SSA Riley. I want the police informed and a news conference set up as soon as possible. Washington, are you listening?” Sam says and looks at her. Beth just stares at the writing on the wall.  

“She’s got one step on us.” Beth mumbles and Sam shakes her head.

“Davis, I’m headed back.” Sam says and Emily nods her head. 

“I’ll catch a ride with Matt and Hannah.” 

“Actually I need to head back and get to the lab, so I’ll go with you Giddings.” Hannah says and Sam nods her head. 

“Let’s go then.” Sam says as they head out. Jess tugs Beth’s arm.

“Come on, we got stuff to do.” Jess says and Beth licks her lips.

“We need Chris to get that address.” Beth says and follows after the blonde. They walk to the car and Jess makes the calls and Beth takes a deep breath. 

Beth glances at her phone a call from Chris.

“I got a spicy meatball.” Josh says and Beth blinks and sighs.

“Why are you calling me from Chris’ phone?” Beth asks and Jess glances at her from the side of her eyes. 

“But my meatball?” Josh whispers.

“Josh.” Beth grunts and Josh mutters something.

“Alright so, Mike and I were together-”

“Gross.” Beth mumbles.

“And we discussed the injuries of our latest vic. Seems there was no blunt force damage to the head today, just straight up asphyxiation. Plus a magnum bullet lodged in the chest. Spicy, right?” Josh says and Beth starts the car.

“Yeah, now why didn’t you use your own phone?” Beth asks and Josh lets out a nervous laugh.

“I may have lost it.” He mumbles and Beth's head drops to the steering wheel. Jess stares at her as whoever she is speaking to babbles on. 

“Where?” 

“If I knew where, it wouldn’t be lost Bethany.” Josh mutters.

“I can kill you with one hand.”

“I get it your freakishly strong and trained in hand to hand combat.”

“You forgot that I was an excellent marksman in the Marines.” 

“Alright easy there tiger, you can’t get into my pants.”

“I’ve been with girls who wear less tight than you.”

“The word is looser, they wear looser pants than I do.”

“Bite me.”

“Damn Beth, I ain’t into incest.”

“Hand the phone to Chris, jackass.”

“I’ve slept with more girls than you.”

“In your dreams.”

“Fine, but I’ve slept with more men than you.”

“Everyone slept with more men than me. Besides you’ve slept with more men than Jessica has.”

“Hey, leave me out of this.” Jess says pulling the phone away from her face.

“What?” Beth mutters and she can hear Josh chuckling from the phone.

“It’s not your fault Josh is a whore.”

“Hey! I prefer gentlemen of the night.”

“Give the phone to Chris, you gigolo.” Beth hears Josh say something to Chris then she is greeted by him.

“That sounded like an enjoyable convo.” Chris says as soon as he’s on the phone.

“Yeah, you got anything?”

“Well, Malcolm had quite the life guy. He’s lived with his wife of 40 years, Stella. They had three kids. John, Henry, and Jackson. They have lived in the same house their whole marriage and a lot of shit as happened. John the oldest boy died at the age of fourteen do his mother being drunk and hitting a light post.” Beth face curls and she bites her lip. 

“Malcolm has been to the hospital on more than one occasion with broken bones, concussion and broken ribs. All signs of abuse. Henry the second oldest boy is currently lives in Westchester, IL. But Jackson still lives here. He has been in multiple fights and was a troubled kid. He also was forced to go to the hospital with broken ribs and multiple dislocations.” Chris keeps going and Beth cracks her neck.

“He had been living under the radar for sometime, but he recently experienced a stresser. Malcolm died about three days go.” Chris says and Beth closes her eyes.

“Alright I need you to get this info to Giddings. Jess and I are on our way over.” Beth mumbles and Chris blinks.

“You don’t want an address? Go there and catch the bad guy?” He asks and Beth closes her eyes.

“This isn’t my call to make.” Beth says and hangs up. Jess glances at her.

“Beth.”

“We might have our guy, but I have no power here.” Beth mutters and Jess’ hand reaches out to grab Beth’s but Beth moves her hands to the wheel and starts the drive. The drive over was quiet and Beth’s fingers twitch on the wheel. A bad feeling is growing in her gut.

* * *

 

“They’re here.” Mike says as Beth and Jess enter the round table room. Hannah sits by Sam who is standing by the TV screen. Chris is next to Josh and Mike is next to Josh.

“We have an address.” Sam states.

“I know.” Beth states coolly. Sam catches this and looks at her.

“I want you and Riley to go the Foxer residence and get mother into protective custody and I’ll take Mike and Chris to Jackson’s apartment with a SWAT team to back us up.” Sam orders and Beth smacks her lips.

“Shouldn’t Jess and I have a SWAT team in case we’re too late?” Beth asks and Sam shakes her head.

“No, the killing wouldn’t fit the time table.” Sam responds and Beth rolls her eyes.

“Fuck time tables, these two are almost through with whatever the hell they are doing. Why wouldn’t they finish it as soon as they can.”

“She wants to draw us out and he would be to scared to act on any urges anytime soon. You and I both know that Washington.” 

“In fact the whole room knows that.” Sam says and Beth looks away from Sam and stares out the window. 

“Fine.” Beth says moving to get out. 

“Washington.” Sam calls and Beth stops.

“If you even have the slightest inkling that something is off. You don’t enter and you call me.” Sam orders and Beth turns to her.

“You got it boss.” Beth says and Jess tugs her out of the room before she can do more to antagonize Sam anymore. Josh stands and follows them out.

“Howdy ladies.” He says and Beth glares at him. 

“She’s pretty hot when she’s pissed. Hello, Agent Giddings. I call dibs by the way, Beth.” He keeps talking.

“Joshua, go fuck yourself.”

“Meow.” Josh says making a claw with his hand. Beth turns to him and lunges. Jess wraps her arms around Beth’s waist and Josh falls back in his attempt to escape.

“Whoa.” Mike says walking out of the room. He walks over to help Josh up. Mike helps lift Josh back up and Beth struggles in Jess’ arms.

“Try not to grope my brother too much Munroe.” Beth grunts and Jess twists her away from them.

“You need to calm down.”

“Let go of me.” Beth says walking forward as Jess presses all her weight into Beth’s back to keep her moving. 

“Are you calm?”

“Have I ever been calm?” Beth retorts and Jess hums.

“Before the war.” Jess mumbles into Beth’s back and Beth turns out of Jess’ grips and call the elevator. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know that Beth anymore.” Beth mutters and Jess stares at her hard. 

“Yeah, neither do I.” Jess says and the door opens and they walk in.

* * *

 

Beth sighs and Jess stares ahead. 

“Jess.”

“Let it go Beth.” Jess says and Beth tilts his head. They pull up to the house and Beth gets out of the car. Jess goes to the trunk and throws Beth a vest as she rounds the car. 

“Do we really need these?” Beth questions. Jess nods her head.

“It’s procedure.” Jess mutters. Beth watches Jess strap on the vest.

“Yeah whatever.” Beth says slipping it on over her head, tired of everyone telling her what’s policy and what isn’t. 

“If this old women takes a shot at us I’m breaking down her door and taking her in. Then I’ll charge her with so many child abuse charges that the intent to kill a federal agent charge won’t stand a chance.” Beth says as Jess shakes her head.

“She’s been able to not avoid arrest this long, I highly doubt she’ll just shoot at us.” Jess replies as Beth rolls her eyes and knocks on the door.

“Ms. Foxer. FBI, we’d like to talk.” Beth says knocking on the door. Beth smiles at Jess about to say a snarky comment when bullets rip through the door.

Jess dives to right of the porch and watches as Beth stumbles back and falls down the wooden steps. She lays there and Jess’ heart rate picks up. She grabs her gun and still crouched down moves to the door. 

“Go away!” A man’s voice shouts. It’s sounds shaky and nervous. 

“Sir, I need you to relax.” Jess offers as she sees Beth shift groaning. 

“Stay down!” He yells and Beth mutters a few curses in Egyptian and gets to her hands and knees. Another bullet shatters the window above Jess’ head. Glasses rains down and Jess drops down to a seated position, followed by another one.

“I said stay down!” He shouts again and Jess looks at Beth.

“Beth! Get down!” She yells and Beth complies lowering herself down slowly. Beth angles her head to look at Jess.

“We need to get back to the car.” Beth grunts. Jess nods.

“Sir, me and my fellow agent are going to back to our car, is that okay?” Jess asks and she hears ragged breathing. She looks at Beth, her back heaves with every slow breath she takes. Jess can only hope the damage isn’t too bad. 

“Ok.” Is the soft reply Jess gets and Jess stands and sees Beth push herself up with her right arm.

“No! They get back to that car and they call for help. Kill them, and then we finish in here.” A female voice shouts. Another shot is taken and Jess feels it graze her upper arm and she hits the ground and looks at Beth. She’s had dropped back down when he shot again and still lays on her stomach, she’s pale and her eyes are closed.

“Are you good?” Jess whispers. Beth opens her eyes and nods.

“Besides the though and though in my left shoulder and the bullet caught in my vest, just dandy.” 

“What do you think?” Jess asks and Beth draws in some air.

“I think vests should be made into long sleeves.”

“I meant about the situation.” Jess states and Beth groans.

“Oh that, I think we need to get to the car.” Beth mutters. 

“Stop talking!” The women is the one yelling this time. Beth blinks and adjusts her shoulder.

“I’m gonna talk to her, I need you to get to the car and call for help.” Beth says and Jess nods. She holsters. 

“I’m gonna make a run for it.” Jess mumbles and Beth nods.

“Hey!” Beth calls as she rolls over to her back. 

“Shut up!” The woman yells out. Beth wets her lips.

“I just wanna talk.”

“Nobody ever just wants to talk.” The man mumbles and Beth sighs. 

“That’s not true. I know what it’s like. The want to be heard, to be saved.” Beth says and Jess rolls on to her stomach.

“My dad is a no good low life too.” Beth says and she hears the cruel laugh. She sees a face appear in the broken window. Her blue eyes are startling just like the cop said, and next to her is a man. He had wide brown eyes and reddish brown hair. He is shaking and the gun is raised. Beth glances to Jess who stays low waiting for a chance to make a break for it.

“He dotted on my older siblings. My older brother was his prodigy. He was gonna be a director like him, even if my brother had other dreams. My sister well she was the gem in his pocket, everything he wanted in a daughter she gave him. But me, no. I wasn’t like her. In fact I’m her polar opposite.” The man let’s his gun drift down and Jess pushes herself up and races to the car.

“Shoot her!” 

“No! Don’t.” The gunshot rings out and Beth watches as Jess hits the ground. 

“Jessica!” Beth yells. She watches as Jess lays there and no blood spills out. But he had hit her dead center in the back. She’ll need time, the airs has mostly likely been kicked from her lungs. 

“Now her.” 

“Jackson, you don’t need to listen to her.” Beth says

“Kill her, you and I both know, that we are all we have in this world.” The gun points at her. Beth stares him down. One bullet in lodged in the front of her vest, another pierced her shoulder. He shot twice out the window. That's four, the one that grazed Jess’ arm and the one he put in her back. That accounts for six bullets, and that’s all a .357 holds. 

“I’m Washington.” They both shift to look at her.

“I’m the one who called you a coward. What I should have said was pussy. You let her call all the shots, tell you what to do. Have you no mind of your own. Damn! Grow a pair and stop being a little bitch!” Beth shouts and she sees the rage over take his mind and the woman’s lips curl in a smirk. 

He shoots and the gun clicks. Beth pushes her herself up and runs to Jess.

“Do something!” The woman yells and she hears him mumble about needing ammo. Beth stumbles when she reaches Jess. She grabs her under her armpits and drags, ignoring the intensely blinding pain her arm. She gets them behind the SUV when another round bounces off the ashult where they had just been in front of the car. 

“That was dumb.” Jess hisses out and Beth laughs.

“I knew he was drawing blanks.” She says and Jess gives a weak smile from where she rest against the tire Beth had propped her against. The adrenaline is pumping and the pain in her shoulder is basically background noise at the moment. She brings out her phone and click the first name she sees.

“Washington, where the hell are you and Riley?”

“Pinned down ATM.” Beth says as another shot rings out.

“What?” 

“Put Josh on the phone he’ll understand me.” Beth grumbles. The back tire begins to deflate and Beth looks at Jess. She seems to be finally take a deep breath.

“Oh man, our car.” Jess says with her first real breath. Beth just blinks as her.

“Yes the damage to the car is what we should be focusing on.” 

“The good looking Washington here.”

“Whatever pretty boy. Jess and I are pinned down ATM, we need are SOL, unless you get your ugly ass with the team and an army here pronto.” Beth says and Josh says nothing.

“Did you hit your head?” He asks and Beth blinks.

“It’s a possibility. Why?”

“You’ve never spoken to me like this in you whole life.” He mumbles. 

“BTWs Jess’ took a bullet to the back of the vest, and I have GSW to the left shoulder and the front of my vest is compromised.” Beth says and Josh gasps. 

“We’re coming.” He says and Beth nods. A bullet hits dents the door right by Beth’s head and Jess and her share a look.

“Please hurry.” Beth says. She hangs up and shifts her feet to change position.

“I think my ribs are broken.” Jess grunts and Beth swallows spit in her dry mouth.

“That can happen.” She says and Jess snorts.

“BTW.”

“That’s how it work in the Marines.”

“Uh huh, try to make it cool, and not that you concussed yourself.” Jess says as they both hear footsteps.

“Son of a bitch.” Beth says as she pulls her gun and turns to face him as he round the corner gun raised. He stares at her. 

“Don’t shoot.” Beth mumbles as she hears Jess shuffle to grab her gun. He is shaking but Beth remains calm and lowers her gun down.

“You don’t need to fight anymore.” Beth says as her hands go up in the air. He blinks rapidly and the gun lowers slightly.

“She’ll be mad.” He whimpers and Beth shakes her head.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to worry about her. I’ll handle it.” Beth promises. He blinks and the gun drops down to his side.

“She’ll be mad. She’ll be so so mad.” He mumbles and Beth shakes her head.

“She can’t hurt you anymore. ” Beth says and he shakes his head and steps back. 

“You can’t protect me! No one can!” He shouts he brings the gun to his mouth.

“No! Please!” Beth says trying to get up putting pressure on her bad arm pain shoots through her shoulder and his head snaps backwards from the force of the shot. 

“Well. That blows.” Jess mutters as they hear distant sirens.

“Yeah.” Beth mumbles weakly. She brings the heels of her hands to her eyes, as she fights the flashbacks. Bullets ripping apart flesh as blood, brains, tissue. Splattering it everywhere. Tan camo ruined by the gore of war.   


“But at least we have the gun.” Jess says, calling Beth back to reality. Beth takes a shaky breath. The SUV comes to screeching halt and Sam’s get out of the driver seat. Another pulls up right next to it. Josh and Hannah scramble out of the back as Emily jumps from the driver's seat. Chris, Ash, and Mike exit the back Sam’s car and Matt out of Emily’s passenger side. Barnes is the last to leave Sam’s car.

“Oh great.” Beth mutters as Barnes liner by the SUV for Sam to return. Multiple patrol cars show up. Sam moves towards the dead man gun drawn and feels for a pulse.

“He’s dead.” Beth mutters. Sam looks at her and then at the gun.

“She’s inside?” Sam asks and Jess lets out a rough yes.

“But her gun’s there.” Jess says. Sam moves towards her SUV. Barnes, Chris, Mike and Matt follow to discuss a plan. Beth stands and her siblings are there to check on her.  

“Let’s get you to the EMT.” Hannah says and Beth shakes her head as Emily kneels in front of Jess to check her out. 

“I’m fine, I just took a revolver round to the back of the vest. I’m more upset over the car.” Jess says moving her hand to show Emily the damage to the car. Beth watches as the EMT place a sheet over the man and plan to move him. Beth shakes as the sheet flutters down and Beth turns away to look at Jess and Emily. Jess looks at Emily who sighs and licks her lips.

“You should get checked out, make sure nothing broke.”

“Besides my vest and dreams of being a track star. Nothing I swear.”

“She’s fronting. Get her ribs checked Em.” Beth mutters and Jess balks at Beth. 

“This is coming from the women with a bullet in her shoulder.” Jess mumbles as Emily helps her stand.

“First of all it isn’t in my shoulder, it sliced through me like a hot knife does butter. Second of all, I’ve been through worse. Go make sure your okay, I’ll get checked when I know you’re good.” Beth says and Jess knows it’s a command without sounding as such. Josh blinks and sighs.

“Fine.” He mutters taking a Swiss army knife out of one of his many pockets in his CSI vest and cuts a piece of his shirt off. He then wraps her shoulder in it, he ties it tight and Beth grunts at the amount of pressure. 

“Since you seem so intent on  _ not  _ seeking help you’ll wear this till then.” He mutters and Hannah nods her head. 

Beth nods at them and moves towards the four huddled around the SUV.

“The longer we wait to go in, the more chances that woman dies.”

“She won’t kill her it’s doesn't fit the profile.” Mike states as Chris stares wide eyed at Beth. 

“Holy shit.” He says and they all turn to look at her.

“Let me go in there. I can talk to her and survey the situation.” Beth states and Sam stares at the bloody shoulder.

“You’re hurt.” Sam says.

“It’s a flesh wound.” Beth mumbles with a faux British accent and Christ snorts.

“Sorry.” He mumbles. 

“You aren’t going in Washington.” Sam says and Beth shakes her head.

“Fine if I can’t go in, then let me talk to her from out here.” Beth says and Barnes scoffs.

“I say we charge in and let SWAT handle this crazy bitch, before she kills the old woman.”

“She won’t kill her Barnes. It’s not in the profile.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck about some ridiculous profile. Giddings send it SWAT.” Barnes says and Sam eyebrows furrow    

“You can’t really be thinking about just rushing it. This women will not give in without a fight. I’m a hostage negotiator, and I know what she been through.” Beth says and Sam opens her mouth, then closes it and looks at Barnes. Beth groans and moves to her SUV. She pops the trunk and grabs the megaphone she keeps stored for hostage situations like such. She flicks the switch and is about to start talking when Sam grabs it from her. Her face is a stone.

“It’s my call, not yours. I’m the Unit Chief of this team. Not you. And everyone here needs to learn this and get used to it.  _ Beth _ isn’t the one who calls the shots, I do. Is that Clear?” Sam announces.  

“SWAT goes in.” Sam says turning the megaphone off and throwing it into the SUV.

“This is a joke.” Beth says as Mike and Chris glance at her then down. Jess, Emily watch from the back of the ambulance. Hannah and Josh edge towards their sister. Matt and Ashley look as if they wish they would just melt away. 

““Next time you pull rank on me, do it your way, not Barnes’.” Beth snaps and Sam stares her down.

“Next time you wanna try and upstage me, I’ll have you suspended for a month.” Sam threatens.  

“Get yourself cleaned up Washington.” Sam orders moving back to Barnes who is smirking at Beth as SWAT prepares to enter. 

“Fucker.” Beth mumbles to herself as she moves towards where Jess and Emily are. 

“Beth.” Jess starts and Beth just stares at the house as gunshots flash in the windows. She climbs into the back and tries to relax the stress building in her shoulders. Josh and Hannah follow her. She lies down on the bed and Jess and Emily stand just outside the door. A member of SWAT moves to the EMT before he climbs in.

“You’re gonna need two more body bags. The killer and old women didn’t make. Fucker slit her throat as we entered. We punched her full of holes so fast.” He mumbles and the EMT nods and makes the call.

“What hospital?” Emily asks as the EMT enter the back, and the EMT responds but Beth has zoned out. 

_ How much death will be on my hands? _

The pain of the bullet kicks in, her shoulder burns as the adrenaline eases out of her system. Her ribs feel as though a bat as been bee lined right into them. She closes her eyes as the pain causes her to pass out.

* * *

 

It’s been a week and Beth’s arm is now in a sling and her and Jess’ ribs have been cleared. She sits in her office and fills out paperwork, which is annoying with only one hand. She heaves a heavy sigh and sees Sam leaning on the railing and looking over the other members. 

Her and Sam haven’t spoken since the incident, they speak in passing when conferring on cases, but never more than that. Beth lick sher licks and stands up. She wanders out of her office and places her right hand on the railing. She looks over the other agents. Josh is at his desk.

His desk much like his room was a mess. He has papers scattered everywhere. Instead of putting the papers and files in his desk, he put snacks in there. One drawer was breakfast food, one was quick little snacks and the third one was for sweets. He complained about losing his paperwork so often that Beth brought him a desk file, so he could put some order to the chaos and shut up about it, but he didn’t use it. He had pictures. He pinned them all along his desk, he said he liked them, they were his favorites of them all. Emily faked getting mad that he put her up, but she was really touched by the action.  

He had a picture of Beth and Hannah as little girls in preschool and him in kindergarten. One of the few of them as kids where all three were really happy. Beth had no front teeth and Hannah’s eyes are closed as she smiles in a weird way. He loved it and always made fun of toothless Beth Washington. 

He also has a picture of Beth dressed in her Marine dress blues and Hannah graduating college giving a thumbs up to the camera. He had Chris’ freshman year picture with his embarrassing faux hawk. Chris had begged him to take it down but Josh was never gonna do that. There was also one of Chris and him at senior prom in matching suits. Everyone swore they were dating. 

There’s one of Jess and Beth together. Beth is in her camo, an arm wrapped around Jess’ waist as Jess is pressed into Beth’s side. Each had a red solo cup in their free hands. She had come home to visit, and had been dragged out to some party, and Josh took a picture of them. That was also the same day Jess told Beth she loved her. 

Josh also had a picture of him and Jess dressed fancy for some FBI dinner. He also has Jess’ sixth grade picture, because it was the only one she truly hated. In fact Jess, Beth, Hannah and Chris are the only ones to feature three times on Josh’s picture wall. Favoritism Mike had called it, but Ash laughed and called him an egomaniac. Then Josh had put Mike’s pictures up and it made Mike happy. 

Ashley’s first picture is her and Chris in college from a newspaper that discussed their science team winning first place. Ashley liked the picture because it had Chris in it, but mostly because she had won, and it was a reminder of her success. The other picture Josh had up Ashley could care less if somehow ended up burnt and destroyed. She was drunk when Josh took the selfie of them; he on the other hand was perfectly sober. She was damn near passed out, but her smile was big and wild. Her eyes were drooping closed and her red hair was a mess. She made threats any chance she got that she would take that picture down one day.  

He has a two shirtless Mike picture, Beth had told him they were disgusting and wildly inappropriate, but Hannah rolled her eyes and called her gay. One is Mike flexing and winking behind his sunglasses, the other is him and Josh giving thumbs up to the camera and smiling like idiots.   


He has a picture of Emily flipping off the camera during a game of beer pong she was to gloriously losing. Emily had hit over the head with a file when he added that one to the bunch. But didn’t get to embarrassed when she saw the picture of freshman Chris. She did think sixth grade Jess was the sweetest thing ever. Beth gagged at the soft blush that fell over Jess’ face. There was also one of him and Emily stargazing. Emily is pointing out the stars and their names, and Josh was truly enraptured. Emily’s dad would always take her out and discuss the stars with her. That one Emily didn’t even pretend to hate. In fact she asked for a copy from Hannah who had taken the picture. 

He has a picture of Matt, he’s got his brilliant and bright smile. He stands next to his hero, the famous scientist Lynn Margulis in 2009. He is 25 and it’s Matt’s favorite of himself. Josh got it when he asked Matt for a picture of himself to put up. Matt came in the next day smiling wildly and handed the picture to Josh. Then spent an hour explaining everything there was to know about Lynn and why he loved her so much. Josh was more then content to listen so his friend talk. Josh would later take a picture of Matt that would he put up, but he kept up the other one because Matt loved it so much. The other picture was Matt half smiling as Hannah explained Marcello Malpighi discoveries and contributions to science. They had went on a museum as a field trip for fun, it resulted in the Washington siblings being banned, but Josh was able to capture, the pure sweetness that was Matt enjoying a Marcello Malpighi exhibit and Hannah all at once. 

His head is on the desk and he is fast asleep. He is using the many papers piled up as a pillow. Papers that is discussing people's death, and he is drooling all over it. The idiot. 

To the left of his desk was Hannah’s. Her desk was much neater. In fact it was as if they were fire and ice. Hannah didn’t have many pictures or snacks. Seeing as she didn’t spend as much time as her desk. She had more pictures in the lab. But she did have a photo of all of them in Jess and Mike’s apartment on New Years. 

They were all dressed casual. Mike was all the right end and he had a purple New Years top hat and blue blow thing. Josh was to his left Mike’s arm thrown over his shoulders, his was grabbing Mike’s waist. In his other hand he had a noise maker and those dumb 2018 glasses that stopped working after 2009.

Emily was to his right her arm was wrapped around Jess holding her up. Jess was in a bra, a pair of jeans and lots of beads, she was so drunk she had confused Mardi Gras and New Years. Emily just had the New Years headband on. 

Hannah and Matt were back to back both holding squirt guns. Matt had a necklace on that had a 2018, he called it his chains and Beth had burst into laughter when he said it. Hannah had a pointy hat on and had a squirt-gun in her hands. After the picture was taken she would spray Beth in the face then shoot Josh in the nuts. Matt would shoot Ash in the face and Emily, but Jess would step in front of it and happily take the spray for Emily.

Chris and Ash were cuddling wearing the dumb pilgrim hats that said 2018. Beth was on the far left alone. She was smiling and giving a thumbs up, she had the gold and black leis on her neck. 

Hannah is sitting at her desk listening to Matt, who is at his desk talking to Emily and her as she leans on his desk. Matt’s desk was simple. He had the phone and paperwork. He did have a little human anatomy torso that Josh always messed with. Seeing as he was the only other person who knew the extent of human anatomy as Matt did. Matt also had a triangle Baltimore Ravens flag. 

Across from Matt's desk and next to Josh’s is Ashley’s desk had to be the neatest out of everyone's. It was all filed properly and was never dirty. In fact Ashley never let Josh near her desk in fear he’d bring his dirt over to her. It may have been neat but it was also pretty. She had decide to place fairy lights on her desk, when the other three complained about not having fairy lights she brought more and strung them along the shared walls of their desks. She had her three favorite pictures. Her and Chris at and FBI dinner, Matt and her on a roller coaster, and her and Josh playing the ‘Who Am I?’ game. Josh was SANIC: Chris had choose that one for him and had to pull a picture so Jess knew what to draw, and Ashley was Belle: Jess knew how to draw that one. 

Ashley wasn’t at her desk, she was at Chris desk instead. Chris desk was plain, much like Hannah he didn’t need to decorate his desk because he spent most of his time in the computer lab. But on the desk he did have he had a printer, where he could send info there for the others to grab. He had a laptop and a travel Ipad, he always had a connection to the internet. He had some fairy lights Ashley had put on his desk and Josh was constantly pinning the dankest memes all over his desk. Which usually resulted in him Jack tearing down the memes and walking away. Beth knew Jack would keep laugh at them in his office before throwing them away. 

Chris was sitting his chin in his hand as Ashley sat in his desk. She watches her black vans swing gently as she speaks about something. Jess is at her desk staring at Emily as she smacks Josh upside the head to wake him up and snorting. Her feet are up in her desk and a file sit in her lap. She was out of work for a week so that her bruised ribs had time to heal up. Her desk was messy, but not to the extreme that Josh’s was. She had a few files just laying around and her drawers weren’t full of snacks. She had Emily’s favorite constellation pinned up and a picture of Beth in her Marine camo sticking her tongue out. She also had picture of Chris, his mom, her dad, and her. She used to have one of Mike when they were dating, but things change. He threw a bit of a fit, complaining that she kept Beth’s picture up and she was also Jess’ ex. But Beth had just glared at him and he shut up. Besides Emily seemed a lot happier after they broke up and Jess put up Emily's favorite constellation instead.     

Mike was at his desk filling out paperwork and talking to Jess who wasn’t really listening. His desk was much like Jess’, messy, but not disgusting. He had picture of him and his frat, which he just loved to show off to people. He also had a collage of pictures just of his mom and him, which Beth had to admit was sweet: that was only because it showed the softer side of Mike he didn’t show often. He also had a picture of his dog, Wolfie. The least creative name for a dog in Beth’s opinion, though Wolfie was Blitz best bud, even if Blitz hates Mike for some reason. He also had a picture of all of them dressed up nicely for the FBI dinner. Next to his desk was Beth’s old desk was. It is empty, except for the phone there.   

Beth scanned the scene and then back to Sam who was still looking over them all. Sam looked calm, Beth could tell by the way her eyes flicked over the scene that she profiling all of them and their work areas. Beth clears her throat and Sam turns to her. She holds Sam’s eyes then looks down at the team. It was hectic. All of them were doing their own thing why also interacting with each other. 

“Welcome to the Jungle Jane.” Beth says pushing off the railing and descending the steps just to Sam’s right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends episode 1... there is more to come. Prepare for a POV change, next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looks up when she hears a knock on her door. Hannah Washington stands in her door. The woman looks nervous, Sam can read her like an open book. She is so much different from her stone wall of a twin.

“Yes?” Sam asks and Hannah walks in and sits in the chair across from her. Sam watches her and closes the case file she was reading.

“I was wondering if you were busy tonight?” Hannah asks and Sam licks her lips. Sam was most certainly not busy. Sam didn’t have many friends to entertain her, in fact Sam had no friends at the moment. All the ones she did have dispensed themselves across the world. It’s not that Sam was lonely, but she was in fact alone.

“I’m free, why?” Sam asks and watches as Hannah’s face breaks into a large smile.

“Well, we are throwing a party for Jessica’s birthday at our place, and we were wondering if you’d like to come.”

“'We' were wondering or you were wondering?” Sam asks knowing damn well Beth would rather get shot in the chest then deal with her. Hannah sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

“We as in everyone. Yes, even Beth.” Hannah says and Sam scoffs and Hannah’s eyebrows furrow. Sam thinks that may have insulted the other woman.

“Beth may seem like, well like a bitch, but she’s just came that way.” Hannah explains and Sam looks down. Sam thinks less of Beth coming like that and more so being created to be that way.

“I’d love to come.” Sam says and Hannah’s face lights up again, Sam wonders if Beth’s eyes glitter in the same way Hannah’s do when she smiles. Sam blinks her eyes, she can’t think like that. Hannah is standing up and Sam opens her mouth.

“I’m vegan, sorry if that’s an inconvenient.” She blurts and Hannah shrugs her shoulders.

“I’m lactose intolerant. Beth is allergic to nuts. Josh can’t handle spice, though Beth just calls him a pussy. It’s not inconvenient. Besides it's nice to actually learn something about you, I’m sure with all the profiling you do, you have me all figured out.” Hannah remarks and Sam stands.

“I don’t know where you live.” She says and Hannah smiles and nods.

“They may be important to know, huh?” Hannah says.

“How about I give you my number then I’ll text you it, does that work?” Hannah asks and Sam once again nods her head.

“That would be perfect.”

Some hours pass, and the others call it a night, but Sam stays in her office reviewing cases, offering all the help she can. None were urgent enough for them to be called out to help.

Sam’s phone buzzes and it’s an unknown number.

_Hey! It’s Hannah from work._

Sam reads the text and laughs softly to herself. Sam’s not sure how to text back. She types and retypes different greetings. Sam is unsure when socializing got so hard. Then again for the last 7 or so years Sam was undercover. So no one really was her friend there, so socializing didn’t truly matter. But Jeez Sam was the most well known and well liked girl in school. So why was this so hard for her?

_Hi._

She decides it’s sufficient enough. It’s Hannah Washington, she can’t put too much stock into simple things like texts. But what if she does? What if she thinks Sam is strange for the one word text? What if she changes her mind and just ignores Sam? Hannah text back not even a minute later and Sam sighs in relief.

_This is our address, just ring the bell one of us will answer._

Sam reads the text and let’s her shoulders relax. This woman is a scientist in her prime, and one of the best if the file Sam was reading in truthful. She would in no way judge Sam for her inability to act like a normal human. Sam stands and thinks, does she need to bring something? A gift for Jessica? Should she bring wine or a card? Sam grabs her phone.

_Should I bring anything?_

She waits and her finger hovers over the send button. She shakes her head and deletes it. Sam decides that showing up empty handed would be rude. Everyone drinks and nobody would mind you showing up with a six pack of Pabst Blue Ribbon. Well, maybe showing up with that back in the day, but now is different. These people aren’t them, and wine should be the best bet.

* * *

 

Sam stands outside the door. She brought red wine, she spent 20 minutes deciding on white or red and settled on red. She knocks and hears a dog barking. Hannah opens the door and she is smiling.

“I was getting worried.” She says opening the door for Sam to enter. Sam sees a boxer sitting, waiting for a command and two kittens who couldn’t be much older than a year sit next to the dog.

“I brought wine.” Sam says holding up the bottle and Hannah nods her head.

“I see.” Sam hears something in her voice and begins to panic.

“You like white, don’t you, I knew I should have grabbed white.”

“No, it’s not that at all. It’s just that me and my siblings don’t drink.” Hannah says and Sam flushes in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know, I should have asked.”

“Sam.” It catches her off guard. It’s the first time any one on the team has called her by her first name.

“Just because we don’t drink doesn’t mean the others don’t. In fact, I think Emily and Matt will be happy to see something that isn’t beer and tequila here.” Hannah explains.

“Now, are you going to come in, or stand in my doorway all night?” Hannah asks and Sam smiles.

“I’ll come in.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Hannah says as Sam walks in. She stares at the animals that wait for her in the entrance. She can hear music playing and the sound of voices.

“They won’t bite.” Hannah says as she closes the door. Sam shakes her head.

“I wasn’t worried. I love animals. What are their names?” She asks and Hannah points at the little kitten on the dog’s right.

“Otis.” As soon as she says the kittens name it hops up and walks over to smell Sam. Sam bends down to pet the excited kitten.

“Blitz.” She says and Blitz woofs and Sam hears Josh mumble something followed by a yelp. Blitz walks over and kisses Sam on the cheek as she laughs happily.

“Beth, your dog’s getting real friendly with the boss!” Jess shouts and Sam smiles as Blitz keeps licking. Sam sees Beth come around the corner. She’s in a blue apron that say ‘I like big busts and I cannot lie. A cop car separates the top text from the bottom text which says ‘I’m a cop- get your mind out of the gutter’.

“Blitz.” Beth says her voice a soft command. The dog stops and sits right in front of Sam.

“The other little guy, who is waiting his turn is Milo.” Milo then rushes over and Sam pets his little kitten head happily. Sam smiles at them. She then stands and watches as Jess pushes Beth in the shoulder.

“Back to the kitchen. Chef lil’ Bitch.” Jess says and Sam is sure Beth will sock her in the face and is ready to step in to break up a fight if she has to. Instead Beth squints her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Jess.

“Somebody isn’t getting any cake.” Beth says backing away and Jess follows after her.

“See, she can be gentle.” Hannah says and Sam looks at her. She opens her mouth.

“I wasn’t-”

“You were. Everybody does it.” Hannah says taking the bottle from Sam

“Let’s see what you got us.” Hannah says walking out of the foyer and into the apartment. Sam sees Josh and Chris sitting on the couch. Chris nurses a beer and Josh holds a water bottle in his hand. Ashley and Emily are discussing something and Matt is looking over a hole in the wall that is framed. Ashley holds a beer and Mike and Emily are both empty handed. Mike sits in the armchair petting Milo who had climbed into his lap, his other hand has a beer as Josh and Chris talk to him. But Mike is content to pet Milo. Sam sees that Otis is weaving himself in between Matt’s legs. Blitz has found himself laying by Beth’s feet in the kitchen, where Jess sits at one of the stools.

“It’s just a simple red.” Sam explains as Jess sips her beer.

“Happy Birthday.” Sam says and Jess raises her bottle to her in thanks.

“It’s common courtesy to say thank you.” Beth says chopping vegetables up. Jess says nothing and Hannah grabs wine glasses.

“Would you like one?” Hannah asks and Sam shakes her head.

“I’m not a wine drinker.”

“Then take a beer. There’s more than enough.” Jess says and Hannah nods pointing to the fridge.

“Graba beer and I’ll show you around.”

“Show her around? It’s not a big place Han.” Beth mutters and Hannah kicks Beth.

“You should start with the hole in the wall.” Jess says.

“Which one?”

“Hole in the wall?” Hannah and Sam ask at the same time and Jess smirks.

“Ay Matty!” Jess yells spinning and the man looks at her.

“What?” He asks and she smiles.

“We got wine.” She states and he smiles.

“Really? You hate wine.” He states and Jess shrugs.

“Sam brought some you and Em up for a drink?” She asks and Matt and Emily look at each other then nod.

“Hold that thought Ash.” Emily states as her and Matt move to grab a drink.

“The hole in the wall is open now.” Jess says and looks at Beth who shakes her head.

“Come on Sam.” Hannah says, they exit as Emily and Matt enter to drink wine.

“Thanks for the wine-.” Matt stops and glances at Emily who rolls her eyes.

“Thank you Sam, god knows these animals don’t know class and/or how to drink properly.”

“What she said.” Matt says following Emily to the wine bottle.

“She’s drinking beer too.” Jess mumbles and Emily looks at her.

“Yes, but she isn’t a sloppy mess like you and Mike are. She much like Chris and Ash, have self control.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Sweetie, call it a profile.” Emily says trailing her hand along Jess’ jaw before grabbing her glass of wine from Matt. They exit and return to Ash.

“You useless pansexual.” Beth mutter and Jess scoffs.

“Fuck you, you lesbian mess.” Jess retorts.

Hannah smiles as she and Sam approach Ashley. Ash smiles at Hannah, but when she sees Sam; she chokes on her beer and moves it out of Sam’s line of sight.

“Unit Chief Giddings.” Ashley says reaching her non beer hand out.

“Brown, you can call me Sam, and you can unhide your beer.” Sam says holding hers up in a show of peace offering.

“Right, well then call me Ashley, or Ash.” Ashley states and Sam nods her head.

“So, why is there a framed hole in the wall?” Sam asks and Hannah smiles.

“Oh, right stop one in the Washington house of crazy.” Ashley says and Hannah smile falls and Ashley smiles back sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s true, I guess.”

“Stop one, Beth’s hole in the wall.” Hannah says and Sam looks at Hannah then at the hole in the wall.

“What?”

“We had just moved in and Josh and I were bickering about what color to paint the living room. We hear the door slam shut and in marches Beth. She was upset about a case not going well and puts her hand through the drywall. Then stormed off to her room. We framed it as a way to motivate her to fix it. That’s the story of Beth’s first hole in the wall.”

“First?” Sam asks. Hannah looks at her then smiles.

“Next.” Hannah just says ignoring Sam’s earlier question. Sam looks at Ashley who just shrugs before turning back to Emily and Matt.

“These are our degrees.” Hannah says and Sam looks at them. A forensic science degree from West Virginia for Hannah’s, a biology degree from John Hopkins and an MD from Harvard for Josh. A criminal justice degree from the University of San Diego for Beth. Something catches Sam’s eye. A Purple Heart certificate hangs on the wall, just next to it is a Bronze Star Medal certificate. Sam steps closer to look at the star.

“How-”

“Beth doesn’t really like to talk about it, with anyone.” Hannah says and Sam looks at the other woman.

“So you don’t know?” Sam says softly. Hannah glances around the room nobody seems to have taken notice to them. Beth isn’t even looking over at them.

“Here’s what I know, Beth only had a few months left of her final deployment. So me and Josh were expecting our little sister to come home in one piece for good. I mean she told us over the phone that her last few months would be on barracks duty, which while mind numbingly boring is totally safe. Then I get a call while I was working with the LA CSI team that Beth has been shot and is severely injured. Meaning that they couldn’t ship her stateside. When I asked what happened he told me he wasn’t sure, but that the barracks were under tight lockdown till it was all sorted out. They told me that as soon as they stabilized her enough to move her she would be sent to Germany and I could come and visit her. So I grabbed Josh, Chris, and Jess and we flew out to Germany.” Hannah explains and Sam stares at the Purple Heart. Sam looks at Beth who’s in the kitchen pointing the knife at Josh who must have been complaining.

“That earned her a Purple Heart?” Sam asks and Hannah shrugs.

“It’s not like she wanted it, if there was one thing Beth would avoid it would be getting shot in the chest again.” Hannah says. Sam stares at the Bronze Star.

“And this?”

“She got that cause she did something heroic.” Josh says throwing an arm around Sam’s shoulders. Sam looks at him.

“I realize, but what?”

“I told you Sam, Beth doesn’t talk about it.”

“To us at least. You’re best bet would be three people. We are not any of those people.” Josh says and Hannah looks down.

“Who are the three people then?”

“What’s it mat-” Hannah starts

“Jess, Chris, and her therapist.” Josh says and Hannah hits him in the shoulder. Sam nods and picks Josh’s arm up and over her head.

“What’s next?” Sam asks, she can tell that Hannah wants to leave it alone. Hannah points further down the wall to the three cases on the wall.

“Even without alcohol your an idiot.” Hannah bites as Sam walks past her.

“Rude.” Josh say putting his finger up. Hannah smacks his finger down.

“Get your sausage finger out of my face.”

“They aren’t sausages, they are hot dogs.” Josh replies and Sam looks between them.

“Cut it out or I’m leaving the TV cabinet open tonight.” Beth says as Chris and Jess both turn to look back at Beth.

“You wouldn’t leave the damn cabinet open.” Josh mutters and Beth hums.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Cause if you leave it open, then you know Hannah and I will be in your bed tonight.” Josh snarks and Beth frowns.

“Yeah, nevermind.” She grunts and then continues talking to Jess and Chris.

“What’s with the TV cabinet?” Sam asks and both look at her. Then at each other.

“Nothing.” They say at the same time as Josh winks at Sam then wanders over to Mike. Hannah then smiles as Mike laughs at something Josh said. The laugh is soft and Mike leans in closer to Josh. It makes Hannah happy to see how close her brother and crush are. She really wishes that her and Mike could just be a thing already. Him and Josh are bros and Beth would adapt, she's been doing it her whole life. Sam watches Mike and Josh get close and Sam take notice of it, she also notes the way Hannah stares all dreamy like at Mike. They are a team, and it states clearly in the FBI guidelines that interteam dating is forbidden and looked down upon. Sam will keep an eye on that. Hannah turns back to the wall and points at the cabinets on the wall. Sam turns to look and looks over the items in the box.

“Theses are our sobriety chips. First box is Josh. He’s been sober for five years. The second is mine I’ve been for seven, and Beth has been sober for nine years. She was the one who started the sobriety thing. Drinking runs in the family apparently.” Hannah says, Sam thinks the last part is meant to be a joke, but it only sets Sam on edge. Reminding her that the dark painful past, that lurks in each of the Washingtons. Even the bright and innocent Hannah has edges that Sam wasn’t expecting when profiling the girl from a distance. Sam smiles at Hannah and is rewarded with the bright smile in response.

“Dinner.” Beth says and Sam turns from Hannah to see the others moving towards the little nook of a kitchen. Sam looks back at the boxes of the chips. She notices that in the boxes they go from 5 months to 24 hours. Sam looks at Hannah who is waiting for her to finish.

“Weren’t expecting that were you?” Hannah says and Sam sighs and shakes her head.

“No.”

“Well, whether you like it or not, us Washington’s will do that.” Hannah says walking to the kitchen as the others find a place to sit and eat. Sam enter the kitchen and Beth is eating at the counter. Hannah smiles and moves to eat in the living room. She sits next to Matt and bumps elbows with him.

“It’s a nice house.” Sam says and Beth looks at her. She grabs a plate of the vegan dish.

“Thanks. I didn’t do anything.” Beth replies and they stand in silence and Sam wishes she was in high school again and talking to people was second nature.

“I was better at this before.” Sam blurts and Beth stares at her wide eyed.

“What?” Beth asks and Sam licks her lips.

“I want to be friendly with you, I want to be on better terms then how we left it.”

“Oh yeah, with you yelling at me in front of the whole team.” Beth says taking a bite of food.

“Yes, that.” Sam says putting her plate down.

“I used to be good at this. This talking thing, and being open and friendly. But-.”

“Things happened.” Beth completes and Sam closes her eyes and nods.

“Yeah, things happened.” Sam feels Beth watch her and hears Beth sigh.

“Look I get it, the whole ‘things happened’ has been my life motto. And if it makes you feel better I’ve never been good at this. The only reason Jess is my best friend is because all Jessica is good at is talking, in fact that’s all she does. That’s why she our media liaison. So we’ll play a game, you ask me questions and I’ll answer them.” 

“Really?” 

“As long as they aren’t to personal, we’re starting slow here Giddings.” Beth says and Sam hops up to sit on the counter as Beth turns back to her food. She knows what question she want to ask first. How did you get shot, but that would break the only rule of the game.

“What’s your middle name?” Sam asks

“Ann. Bethany Ann Washington.” Beth replies and Sam licks her lips.

“What about Josh and Hannah?”

“Joshua Seth Washington and Hannah Nicole Washington.” Beth says not looking up from her phone.

“What’s your ethnicity?” Sam asks and she watches Beth.

“Egyptian on my father's side and white on my mother’s.”

“Just white?”

“Is that a real question?” Beth replies looking at Sam and Sam sighs.

“Well it’s just so vague.” Sam says and Beth puts her fork down.

“Giddings, my mother is a mixture of whites. She’s like the Airheads flavor White Mystery.” Beth says and Sam stops and thinks real hard for a second. When it still doesn’t lock in and click, she opens her mouth.

“Because you don’t know what white she is?”

“No, it’s because the White Mystery flavor was created when the company had a certain flavor but not enough to package and sell it so it threw it together with another flavor-, yes it’s because I don’t know what white she is.” Beth says and Sam sighs. Sam licks her lips.

“How did you get shot?” Sam asks and she watches Beth sag.

“Really? That doesn’t seem to personal to you?” Beth asks. Her and Sam locks eyes.

“How often does a Marine get shot in the barracks?”

“More than you would think. I’ve seen a guy commit suicide that way.” Beth says.

“Shooting yourself in the chest doesn’t sound like a very good suicide attempt.”

“I never said I was trying to, but merely that it happened.” Beth says.

“Who shot you?” Sam asks and Beth turns to Sam.

“And to think you and I could be friends.” Beth remarks and Sam hops off the countertop, ready to respond to Beth with a biting comeback.

“Guys!” Jess calls and Beth rolls her eyes and moves to where Jess is with everyone in the living room. Sam right behind her.

“What?” Beth asks and Jess sighs.

“We got a case.” Jess says as the other get up.

“Where?” Sam asks and Beth watches Jess.

“California.”

“Alright, I want everyone at the jet in twenty, I want to begin debriefing as soon as we lift off.” Sam orders and everyone gets up to go, but Chris and Jess.

“Chris?” Ashley asks and Sam watches from the corner of her eye.

“I got a to-go bag here.” Chris explains and the girl nods and leans down and presses a kiss to his lips. Sam turns away and moves to the door. Another thing she has to address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys, a lot happened and things came up. But I'm back and still living!


End file.
